The Digital Guardians
by Nathan The Digital Guardian
Summary: Over a year since MaloMyotismon was defeated and Genni has called the digidestined back. What new adventures await them, find out on The Digital Guardians. Story now complete!!!
1. The Legend Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai. I am not making any money on this so please don't sue. But I do own all the characters that I create, so please don't take them and if this has any similarity to other stories or characters, sorry, it was not meant.  
  
Author Note: This fanfiction has nothing to do with Azulongmon and the other three Guardians, or Digi-gods, hinted to in the show.  
  
The Digital Guardians  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Legend Awakens  
  
(Tai Narrating) Boy it's been a little over a year since we defeated MaloMyotismon and we've all gotten on with our lives, pretty much. I've been chosen for the Japan national soccer team, Matt's band has really started to get popular (especially with the girls), Izzy's kept in touch with Genni and has helped him write a few computer programs for watching the Digi-world, Mimi's fashion ideas have really started to take off in America, Joe has completed a lot of his medical training, Sora has been a real help to her moms flower shop, TK has been leading his Basketball team to the finals at school, and of course Kari is there cheering him along with the cheerleading squad, Davis is still as thick headed as ever but the soccer team he and Ken are on has really been doing great, Yolie has went and wired computers all over her parents store, and Cody has really gotten good with the Kendo sticks thanks to his grandfather. The Digi-world has been peaceful thanks to Owikawa's sacrifice, sure their have been a few problems but nothing major. The weird thing is that Genni contacted Izzy and said he had something important to tell all of us, old and new digidestined, so we all are headed to the Digiworld to find out what is so important.  
  
The digidestined find them selves in a mountainous region of the digital world.  
  
"Hey Izzy where's Genni?" asked Tai  
  
"I don't know. He said he'd meet us here." replied Izzy  
  
"And so I have Izzy." said Genni from behind all of them and startling them.  
  
"And look who he brought with him. Agumon!" yelled Tai  
  
"Biyomon"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
"Tentomon!"  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
"Patamon, Gatomon!" called TK and Kari together.  
  
"Veemon!"  
  
"Yup, did ya bring me any chocolate Davis?" asked Veemon  
  
"Hawkmon!"  
  
"At your service Yolie." said Hawkmon  
  
"Armadillomon!"  
  
"Did ya bring me anything Cody?" asked Armadillomon  
  
"Wormmon!"  
  
"Ken, your squashing me." said Wormmon  
  
"Sorry pal." apologized Ken  
  
"Well now that the reunion is over, why did you want to see all of us Genni?" asked Tai  
  
"You may all not like this but I have found an ancient scroll that might interest you." stated Genni  
  
"Not another prophesy." wined Mimi  
  
"No this is more of a legend, but I have found that there is some truth to it." said Genni  
  
"What proof do you have Genni?" asked Izzy  
  
"Well first, you all know about all of the digidestined that are scattered all over Earth and that your not the only humans to come the digital world." said Genni  
  
"Well of course, we met lots of them when we had to go and destroy all the control spires that started to pop up." replied Izzy  
  
"Yes, well this scroll points to the fact that there were humans here long before even you original eight digidestined. In fact very well back to near the beginning of the digital world itself." said Genni  
  
"What!" said every one  
  
"Bu..but how is that possible?" said Davis confused "Their weren't even computers back then. Were there?"  
  
"Davis you really have to pay more attention to what we tell you about when we were first here." said Kari  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Davis  
  
"Izzy would you please explain the time difference that occurred near the beginning to Davis. Again." said Genni  
  
"Ok, try to remember this time Davis, when we first got to the Digi-world we were here for months. We figured every one had given up looking for us. That is until Tai and Agumon were sucked back to the real world after we defeated Etemon. They had found that it was actually still the same day when we had left." explained Izzy  
  
"Hey that's right, I thought we had traveled back in time." said Tai  
  
"Yeah, can I finish Tai." stated Izzy angrily.  
  
"Oh, sorry Izzy" apologized Tai as Izzy stared him down.  
  
"Anyway, that event showed us that time went a lot faster in the Digi-world than in the real world." said Izzy  
  
"I don't understand Izzy, I thought that time flowed the same speed in both worlds." said Ken sounding very confused.  
  
"Well it is now, but it wasn't until after we defeated Apocalymon and then when the digiworld was restored. Genni actually told us that the time in both worlds had synchronized and that we had to leave the digiworld or we would be stuck here forever. We were sad that we had to leave our friends but we had no choice and we thought we would never see them again. That is until last year." finished Izzy  
  
"That's when I caused all that trouble as the Digimon Emperor." said Ken as he remembered his past.  
  
"Don't talk like that Ken it wasn't your fault. You were only being controlled by something evil, you weren't really evil." reminded Wormmon  
  
"That's right." said Yolie agreeing  
  
"Yeah." said Cody also agreeing.  
  
"Thanks guys." said Ken with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, do you understand everything now Davis?" asked Genni  
  
"I guess so." replied Davis still looking confused.  
  
"Very well then may I continue telling about the legend on the scroll that I found?" asked Genni  
  
Everyone, digimon and human alike was eager to hear more about this legend.  
  
"The legend goes like this," started Genni, "Very near the beginning of digital time much evil existed, four humans were chosen to help protect it. They were given digivice and digimon but they themselves were also given great powers to fight the evils. They were known as the Digital Guardians, and they protected the digital world for several thousand until a dark and very evil digimon came. They battled hard but it was even to much for them, it had cast them into a deep sleep and just as it was about to destroy them powerful digimon that they had helped in the past came and distracted this evil digimon while the smaller digimon helped get them away from the battle field. The digimon tried all that they could think of to awaken the Guardians but with no success. So they placed them in containers that would hide their powers and hid them away deep within a mountain so that evil would not have a chance to destroy them. Also a series of obstacles were set up to keep being with dark hearts away from the Guardians. A second scroll that was found near this one says that the leader of the Guardians told how they could be awoken before he fell into the sleep. He said 'Only the children of the second coming would have the power and the pureness of hearts to waken us'." finished Genni  
  
The group of children just sat there looking stunned, confused, and in awe of what Genni had just told them. It took several moments before the children and their digimon recover from what they had just been told.  
  
"That's amazing but why tell us about this now, I thought that we took care of all the evil digimon? If it's true we could have used their help back then." said Ken  
  
"Yeah and how come they lived so long?" asked Davis out of turn.  
  
"Davis not now." scolded Kari  
  
"Oh, sorry Kari." Davis said embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway, your right Ken, as far as I know you children and the other digidestined did destroy all of the most powerful evil digimon when you destroyed MaloMyotismon. However, my counterparts and I detected an abnormally large amount of good energy in the digital world." said Genni  
  
"Prodigious!" exclaimed Izzy  
  
"So what exactly are you trying to tell us?" asked Joe  
  
"Did you find them?" asked Mimi with a burst of excitement.  
  
"Yes, we believe we did Mimi. We pinpointed the energy source in the center of Mt. Legend," said Genni as the points to one of the mountains that surround them, "When I went to investigate I discovered a cave that bears the symbols of each of your crests. That is how I knew the part of the legend that spoke of the children referred to you original eight"  
  
"Well I'm sick of sitting around here doing nothing. If these people can help us protect the Digi-world than I say we go find them." exclaimed Davis very excitedly.  
  
"There he goes again." moaned Yolie  
  
"Yeah, trying to impress Kari." said TK explaining what Yolie meant.  
  
"Davis may be trying to impress Kari but I believe we should find them as well. They have been asleep for a very long time and I believe we owe it to them to awaken them. Are you all with me?" asked Genni  
  
"You bet we are Genni." said Izzy as they all nod their heads and agreed.  
  
"Very well then hang on." said Genni as they were all engulfed in a rainbow light. When they emerge they are standing outside the cave that Genni had described with their crest symbols.  
  
"So this is the cave you told us about Genni." stated Kari  
  
"Yes Kari, when I saw your crest symbols I knew that the legend of the scrolls had to be telling the truth about the children of the second coming. After all there was a group of children that came before you to stop an evil very similar to Apocalymon." said Genni  
  
"Well all right all ready, let go!" yelled Davis as he starts to march into the cave.  
  
"Hold on there Davis it could be dangerous." said Tai as he grabs Davis by the shoulder.  
  
"Da .. Dangerous!" Davis repeated and is frozen in his tracks.  
  
"Tai could be right, while the scrolls don't speak of the details of the obstacles it does say that only beings with good hearts can enter safely." said Genni  
  
"Well it should be safe but we should be careful just in case the obstacles are meant for anybody." said Izzy  
  
"Yes but I will go first to make sure that you children are save." says Genni  
  
"Well then by all means, lead on." said Izzy as he motions toward the cave and Genni enters.  
  
As they entered the cave they saw that it was actually a very long tunnel with writings and drawings on the walls. The pictures were of ancient digimon fighting other digimon and what looked like a map.  
  
"Hey Genni do you know what all of this writing is about?" asked Kari  
  
"Perhaps, if I am translating it correctly it is the history and story of the Guardians in the legend. But I cannot be entirely sure. It is written in a mixture of ancient Japanese and a strange variation of what appears to be modern Chinese." said Genni  
  
"So are these digimon the Guardian's digimon?" asked Yolie pointing out four different digimon on the wall.  
  
"No, according to this part of the history they were known as the Protectors. But I have never heard of them or seen any mention of them in the ancient texts." said Genni still studying the writing.  
  
"Well from the looks of these pictures they were fighting evil digimon to." said Ken  
  
"Wait a minute! Genni could these be the digimon from the scrolls that saved the Guardians?" asked TK  
  
"They could very well be. But for now I believe we should continue down the tunnel." said Genni as he began walking again.  
  
As they continued down the tunnel they saw more of the Guardians story written down and also displayed in the many images that accompanied them. When they got to the end of the tunnel they were not very happy with what they found.  
  
"Oh man, you mean we came all this way for a dead end!" Davis complained  
  
"Maybe not Davis." said Genni as he examines the wall.  
  
"What did you find Genni?" asked Ken  
  
"There are eight holes on this wall in the shape of a circle with lines connecting them in the center. Each hole also has the image of a crest next to it." said Genni as he tried to point them out in the dark tunnel.  
  
"Kari, TK look, your digivice's are glowing!" yelled Gatomon catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Look, Tai and the others are glowing to, but none of us newer kids digivice's are." said Yolie  
  
Just as she finished beams of light shot out of the digivice's and went strait into the holes with the child's corresponding crest symbol.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Davis  
  
"I believe the power of the digivice's is needed for us to go beyond this point." explained Genni  
  
"Look!" yelled Cody  
  
"The light is moving down those lines to the center." said Ken  
  
"Everyone shield your eyes." said Genni just as the area is filled with a very bright light.  
  
"Look, the wall is gone." said Izzy as he turns his head back.  
  
"Yes and it has revealed a room." said Genni  
  
"Hey look, four metal boxes." said Davis pointing into the room.  
  
"I think they're more than just boxes Davis." said Izzy, "They have glass tops and what looks like places for our digivice's."  
  
"Your right Izzy," said Tai, "they are places for our digivice's, and look inside, each box has a human and digimon in it."  
  
"So these must be the Guardians." said Sora, "Oh wait a minute look, they each have tags and crests like we used to have."  
  
"Your right Sora they do have tags and crests, but I have never seen the symbols on them before." said Genni  
  
"Hey Tai look at this." said Agumon standing next to one of the boxes.  
  
"What is it Agumon?" asked Tai  
  
"This hole for the digivice has your crest symbol in it." said Agumon  
  
"Your right Agumon, and the one next to it has the crest of Light." replied Tai  
  
"Then your two digivice's must go in those places." said Yolie  
  
"Well how about it Kari?" asked Tai  
  
"I'm Ready if you are big brother." replied Kari  
  
"Well all right, lets do it." said Tai  
  
As they place their digivice's into the slots they started to glow with pink and orange light.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing." said Mimi  
  
"Ah! Look the glass is disappearing." said frightened old Joe  
  
"Calm down Joe." said Matt  
  
Just as the glass disappeared the light of the digivice's flashed and filled the room causing everyone to shield their eyes again. Then just as suddenly as the light had come it left and they heard a groan coming from the box.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yolie as they all try to take a peak into the box. Just as the person inside sat up.  
  
"Ah!" yelled all the children and digimon  
  
"Thank-you children for awakening me." said the strange human.  
  
"Who are you" asked Genni  
  
"Oh, of course allow me to introduce my self," he said as he climbed out of the box, "my name is Nathan, I am one of the four Digital Guardians chosen to protect the digital world."  
  
He stood about six foot tall, with brown hair, green eyes, a light tan, and light muscles. He wore a white short sleeve t-shirt tucked into his blue jeans with a black belt around his waist.  
  
"Well Genni I'd say this proves that your legend was true." said Izzy  
  
"Your right Izzy, but he has introduce himself and we should do the same." said Genni  
  
"Please I already know that you children must be the digidestined that were foretold," said Nathan, " and that you my good fellow must be one of the people who helped to choose the original digidestined. However, I do suppose it would help to know your names."  
  
"You are right I did help choose the digidestined. My name is Genni and these children are Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolie. They are some of the newer digidestined." said Genni introducing himself and some of the others.  
  
"I'm Tai and this is Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe." introduced Tai  
  
"And I'm Kari, Tai's younger sister, and this is TK, Matt's brother," said Kari, "The power of me and Tai's digivice's was what woke you up."  
  
"And for that I will be forever grateful." said Nathan  
  
"Hey could you keep it down out there" said another voice from the box.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot you were in there." said Nathan as he looked into the box.  
  
"No problem." said the voice as it jumped out of the box to reveal the digimon behind it.  
  
The digimon stood about half as tall as Nathan. He was covered in brown fur and had a small trunk and two tusks sticking out of his face, and a silver metal ring around his right ankle.  
  
"Hey, he looks like the Tapirmon that we met at Digitamamon's Chinese restaurant." said Davis  
  
"Sorry Davis this guy's name is Tunskmon. He's a lot like Tapirmon except he actually has legs and the only metal he has is his ankle ring. His attack is Tunsk Blast, which he shoots out of his trunk." explained Nathan  
  
"Hey Nathan where are the others?" asks Tunskmon  
  
"Oh yeah, Children do you think you could help our friends the same way you helped us?" asked Nathan  
  
"Sure." they all said  
  
"Well then, the six others of you with crests should.." started Nathan  
  
"Wait Nathan they don't have crests." Tunskmon pointed out.  
  
"I don't understand. Only the children with the crests could awaken us  
  
"We did have crests and we can explain why we don't have them now." said Izzy  
  
"This is true, one day I had called them back to the digital world and told them that they had to release the power of their crests in order to protect the digital world." explained Genni  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for doubting that you were the digidestined. I am still a little jumpy from our last battle." said Nathan  
  
"No problem we all get confused some times, right Davis." said Matt  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!" Davis yelled  
  
"Just forget it Davis." said Tai  
  
"I see Davis isn't good at taking jokes." said Nathan  
  
Every one laughs while Davis stands there with his face getting redder.  
  
"Well now that that's settled maybe you could wake up my friends?" asked Nathan again.  
  
"Okay but I have a question first." said TK  
  
"Yes TK." said Nathan  
  
"How come you and your friends have tags and crests. I thought only we did?" asked TK  
  
"Yeah, and how come your digivices are a different color than ours.?" asked Izzy getting into the questioning mood.  
  
"I should have known that you would have questions. But, I suppose I should start form the beginning." said Nathan as he snapped his fingers and a screen was uncovered on one of the walls of the cave.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Mimi in here usual amazed voice.  
  
"What's the screen for?" asked Izzy  
  
"This screen will show you images of what I am about to tell you. So please relax as I tell you, me and the other Guardians story, of how we came to be." said Nathan, "Ages ago their existed four being that worked to protect the balance of the digital world. However, they found that they could not do it alone. So they created four powerful digimon that were given specific jobs to help protect the digital world. They were known as the Protectors, the first of which was called Sundramon. She is easily recognized, not just by the fact that she appears human, but by the image of the sun that is emblazoned on her forehead. She was known as the Protector of Goodness, because she would protect any being with good in their hearts. Next is Watchdramon, with the body of a giant eagle she has dominance over the skies. The image of the eye on her chest is used to emit her most powerful attack, while the third eye on her head allows her to see any foreign presence within another. For this reason she was known as the Watcher of Evil for her constant surveillance of the powers of darkness. The third is Gatedramon, he is a stone grey human looking digimon with the image of a gate on his chest. His most powerful ability is being able to control the Digi-Ports and literally be able to close them completely. He is also able to open a digital gate from any point in the digital world to any point in the real world and vice versa, these reasons are why he is called the Protector of the Gate. The fourth and most powerful of the group is Timedramon. His humanoid body gives him great agility, and with the nose and ears of a fox he has a great sense of smell and hearing. He has golden fur that flows over his body and down to his tail. The clock images on the back of his hands allow him to manipulate and even travel through time, making him known as the Protector of Time."  
  
"So what happened, were they destroyed?" asked Yolie  
  
"Yeah they sound really tough." stated Davis  
  
"No they weren't destroyed." said Nathan  
  
"Then why were you and your friends chosen to become the Guardians?" asked Genni  
  
"I will explain, however, this is where it can get confusing so be sure to ask if you have any questions," said Nathan, "One of the ancients had a vision of what the future would look like if no further action was taken to prevent it. So the ancient ones gave Timedramon instructions to search across time and bring back four humans with good hearts to help protect the Digital World."  
  
"Wow so dose that mean you're from the future or the past?" asked Mimi  
  
"The future actually." replied Nathan  
  
"Prodigious, how far from the future?" asked Izzy  
  
"About 50 years," replied Nathan, "However it was not a very pleasant future."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari  
  
"Believe me it was not very nice, and I'd like to explain further but first I need to know how much you children know about the time line?" asked Nathan  
  
"You mean how time flows from the past to the future right." replied Izzy  
  
"In a sense yes," said Nathan, "your right Izzy, time does flow from past to the future, but it is also like a pool of water. If anything happens to any part of the pool, it affects the entire pool like a ripple across the surface."  
  
"So do you mean that when you were chosen you changed time?" asked Ken  
  
"Yes," replied Nathan," going back to the time line illustration, we were brought from a future part of the line to a past part of the line. If we hadn't been brought back, even today the real world would be under constant attack by dark digital forces."  
  
"So you're saying that if you hadn't changed time both worlds would be devastated." stated Genni  
  
"Exactly, and if you allow me to continue my story I will explain how the world was." said Nathan  
  
"Please continue your story." said Genni  
  
"Alright, keep watching the screen," said Nathan. The image of a devastated city appeared on the screen, "The year was 2056, the real world had been under attack since the year 1985. This is 5 years after what the GDA decided was the creation of the digital world."  
  
"What's the GDA?" asked Kari  
  
"Oh sorry. GDA stands for the Global Digital Alliance, an organization formed in May of 1993 to organize the fight against the dark digital forces that were attacking the real world," explained Nathan, "You see the GDA, or Alliance as it was also called, was able to organize all the digidestined around the world to help in the fight. They also devoted large amounts of their resources into researching weapons and equipment to help defend the Earth, they also were always working to develop technology for early detection of evil digimon. And now were me and my friends come in, you see their were a great deal more digidestined in the world than their are now, but most people around the world still helped to fight by giving information about the digimon or their locations. You see my friends and I weren't digidestined, we were the ones who helped in the info area, and we were all born and raised in the United States. The American government and military were one of the few organizations able to stand up to the digimon when they first started to appear. They also played a large role in the creation of the Alliance into a global force. As I said, we were information gatherers and we all started our careers by working for the local branches of the alliance. We all wished that we were digidestined, but since we weren't we all decided to help by joining the alliance. Keep in mind we were all from different parts of the country and so we each had our own special abilities and expertise, I was from the North, more specifically from Milton, Michigan in the western part of the state. It's a small town that lies along one of the state's highways. Oh, by the way my last name is Pepper. Erin James comes from southern Atlanta, Georgia. Growing up in the big city she was very close to much of the action when she was young and she developed many fighting skills. Ken Blaze grew up in LA and roamed the streets doing what good he could. Of course he really lived up to his name when he took off fast on his motorcycle leaving a trail of fire behind him. And Jen Donel grew up on a large cattle ranch in South Texas. She ran most of her operations for the Alliance from the ranch after she inherited it. Over the years of working for the GDA we all met occasionally and formed friendships over the many assignments we shared. As the years went on our workloads decreased and we went back to the way our lives were before the Alliance. It was in 2053 when what was believed to be the dark forces last efforts to over take the real world. Hordes of evil digimon appeared in the real world attacking anyone or thing they saw. As I said we had all gone about with our lives outside of the Alliance and so we could do nothing. The Alliance fought bravely but had many loses. Many of their leaders were lost and they began to loose more of the fights. Finally, in January of 2056 they came to us, we had been known for having much knowledge about digimon so they asked us to take the lead of the fight. We accepted and we began to win battles again, however, we knew we would not be able to win the war without a miracle. Then six months later our miracle happened. We were in a meeting with the few generals that we had left when Timedramon appeared, he told us how he had been sent to bring four humans back with him to help stop all of the destruction that had occurred. He said that he had been watching us for some time and that we were whom he must bring back, but that he would give us one day to let us decide. He said he would meet us back in that room tomorrow and then he disappeared. We ended the meeting and all went to think about what to do. We all decided that we had to go with Timedramon to save every one we knew. It was hard for us to come to this decision but we knew we had to go. As we waited in the room for Timedramon the building we were in came under attack. However, lucky for us Timedramon got us out of there just as the digimon were breaking into the room we were in."  
  
"So you barely got out." stated Genni  
  
"Exactly." said Nathan  
  
"So what happened when you got out?" asked Kari  
  
"You see Timedramon opened up a time hole and we all ran into it. We found ourselves falling through the hole for what seemed like hours. When we finally came out we found ourselves inside a cave with four glowing orbs hovering over four pedestals." said Nathan  
  
"The ancient ones?" asked Yolie  
  
"Yes, but they were not called that back then," explained Nathan, "Timedramon had brought us back to very near the beginning of digital time. They were known as the Digi-Spheres and they represented the elements of earth, fire, wind, and water. They represented these four elements because the elements represented all that is needed for life. Anyway, they told us that they would have to change us, not just make us young again but to extend our life span greatly and give us many abilities that exceed that of normal humans. They told us that these new abilities would develop as we stayed in the digital world. Then they gave us our digivices, tags and crests, and our digimon. We were told that the golden digivices contained power that far exceeded that of a regular digivice and that we would have to discover them for ourselves. And now for our crests, sorry it took so long TK, I was given the crest of Energy represented by a circle with eight lightning bolts coming out of it. Erin was given the crest of Loyalty, represented by a shield with two crescent moons at its top corners. Jen was given the crest of Clarity, represented by the shape of a water droplet and a small diamond at the top. Ken was given the crest of Peace, represented by a squared frame that extends on the corners to form small crosses and four circles on the sides. And so given our new abilities we went to work to protect the digital and defeat the evil that threatened both worlds.  
  
"Wow! Now that's a story." said Davis  
  
"But if you were so good then what digimon was so powerful that it could beat you?" asked Cody  
  
"It was Apocalymon." said Nathan  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Matt  
  
"But if you couldn't beat him then how could we?" asked Tai  
  
"Because it was known through out the digital world that only the children with the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope, and Light would be able to defeat the ultimate evil that would try to destroy both worlds. You see we didn't know that Apocalymon was the evil that was foretold, but even if we had we still would have fought him, after all we swore to fight all evil no matter what the cost," explained Nathan, "are there any more questions?"  
  
"I have one." said Cody  
  
"Yes Cody." said Nathan  
  
"How come all of your crests have a circle and a curved line in them?" asked Cody  
  
"Good question. The line represents the balance of good and evil. The circle above the line represents the sun and the powers of goodness, and the curve in the line represents evils attempts to try to over come good, but just as the sun is out of reach so are the powers of goodness." finished Nathan  
  
In the shadows of the tunnel lurk two figures. The first is completely unaware of the second and is staring directly at the group of humans. The second watching both the humans and the other figure. Then the first figure attacked.  
  
Then from the shadows came the attack.  
  
"Twin Sickles" yelled a Snimon (the first digimon)  
  
"What was that!" screamed Yolie  
  
"It's headed right for us!" said Davis  
  
"Look out! Wolf Blast," came an attack from a wolf looking digimon, "Nathan quickly reawaken your friends, I will take care of Snimon."  
  
"Wolfmon, what's going on?" Nathan asked  
  
"The dark forces know you have been awakened and are approaching the mountain. I must go now." Wolfmon said as he tuned and ran back down the tunnel after the Snimon  
  
"Who was that guy?" asks Davis  
  
"That was Wolfmon, I've heard he's a very loyal and cunning digimon. He may look mean with the body of a grey wolf, but he's always fighting evil. But no ones seen one of his kind in ages." explained Tentomon  
  
"If what Wolfmon said was true he will need some help," said Nathan thinking out loud, "Davis, Yolie, Cody, Ken please go and help Wolfmon until we can come and join you."  
  
"But why do we .." Davis started but got Yolie's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Davis will you quit thinking about yourself." said Yolie  
  
"Don't worry we'll take care of everything." said Ken as he and the others ran out of the room dragging Davis behind and their digimon running ahead.  
  
"There's no time to loose, please awaken my friends." said Nathan  
  
"All right." they all said.  
  
"Thank-you, now find the slots with your corresponding crest symbols and place your digivices into the slots." explained Nathan  
  
"But what do we do?" asked Tai  
  
"Yeah our digivices were used to wake up you?" asked Kari  
  
"I know. I just want you here incase," said Nathan as he turned to the others, "everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" the others said.  
  
"Then do it." said Tunskmon and the other chambers started glowing as they placed their digivices in the slots. Then the other humans and digimon in the containers sat up and got out of the chambers.  
  
"Nathan what's going on?" asked a girl with long sandy brown hair that came to the middle of her back, deep blue eyes, and tan skin. She had on long blue jeans and a black belt with a short sleeved red t-shirt.  
  
"Trouble Erin." replied Nathan  
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked the other girl with shoulder length fire red hair, the same blue eyes as Erin's, and darkly tanned skin. She had on Black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and a white belt.  
  
"The usual kind Jen." replied Nathan  
  
"You know we're with you." said the other boy in black jeans, black t- shirt, and a white belt. He stood a little taller than Nathan, his skin was the same color but he had more muscles, with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"I know Ken," said Nathan, "Now children go and help your friends, we'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll hold them off for now." said Tai as they all ran down the tunnel.  
  
"What do I do?" asked Genni  
  
Stay here if you want just don't get in our way," said Nathan, "Erin go and get the bases power core back online."  
  
Meanwhile outside...  
  
"Fire Rocket"  
  
"Gold Rush"  
  
"Man where are all of these Woodmon coming form." moaned Davis  
  
"Who cares where they're coming from," said Yolie, "Why are they attacking us?"  
  
"Something must be controlling them." said Cody  
  
Then they all heard a loud thud as a giant tree digimon and several Blossomon appeared.  
  
"Oh no we can't beat all of them." yelled Ken  
  
"Don't worry help has arrived," yelled Matt as he and the others came out of the cave, "Are you ready Gabumon?'  
  
"You bet, Gabumon digivolve to ... , it isn't working Matt."  
  
"None of our digimon can digivolve." said Tai  
  
"Kari it looks like armor digivolving is still working." pointed out Gatomon as she saw her friends fighting.  
  
"All right," said Kari, "Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Patamon's going too, Digi Armor Energize!" yelled TK  
  
"Gatomon Armor digivolve to ... Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!"  
  
"Patamon Armor digivolve to ... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
"That's good, but two more armor digimon isn't going to be enough," said Sora, "and besides what's that big tree thing anyway?"  
  
"That's RedWoodmon." came a soft little voice.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Mimi  
  
"Just my dorky little sister." came another voice not quite as soft.  
  
"Hey watch it Hareiormon, I'm just as good as you." said the first voice as two little rabbit like digimon came out of the bushes. They were both a light brown color with white fronts. They were walking on two legs and had long ears that stood strait in the air.  
  
"That's Hareiormon and LadyHareiormon. They share looks as well as attacks. Their attacks are Hare Thump and Hair Twister," exclaimed Wolfmon who had almost been forgotten in all the fighting, "But you can't be the same Hareiormon that I fought with so many years ago."  
  
"That was our Dad." said LadyHareiormon  
  
"He talks about you a lot," said Hareiormon, "but the Digi-Spheres sent us to this time to help fight and to tell you that RedWoodmon was sent by the Dark Ocean."  
  
"Do you have the same ability as your father?" asked Wolfmon  
  
"Yeah!" replied the two  
  
"Good, you two help the children hold off the Woodmon and Blossomon. I'll hold off RedWoodmon until Nathan and the other Guardians get here." ordered Wolfmon  
  
"But you guys are only rookies. What can you do?" asked Yolie  
  
"Just stand back and see." said Wolfmon as he, Hareiormon, and LadyHareiormon started glowing.  
  
"Hey Izzy doesn't glowing usually mean ..." started Davis  
  
"Digivolving!" finished Izzy  
  
"Now, Wolfmon digivolve to ... Werewolfmon!"  
  
"Hareiormon digivolve to ... Rabberiormon!"  
  
"LadyHareiormon digivolve to ... LadyRabberiormon!"  
  
"That's Werewolfmon. He looks a lot like WereGarurumon, he has his body except for he has the same fur as Wolfmon and he still has Wolfmon's head. His attacks are Were Claw and Werewolf Blast." explained Izzy  
  
"And I am Rabberiormon and this is my companion LadyRabberiormon. As with our previous forms our looks and attacks our shared. We use our Rabbit Kick to knock our enemies off balance and finish them off with our Rabb Cannon!"  
  
Both of them looked like they had just had a growth sprit. Their ears were slicked back, they had visors over their eyes, and they had large rotary guns for their left hand.  
  
"But how can they digivolve?" asked Mimi  
  
"Who cares, but even Werewolfmon won't be enough to beat RedWoodmon." said Izzy  
  
"You think I'm done yet." Werewolfmon said and started glowing again.  
  
"Werewolfmon digivolve to ... Saberwolfmon!"  
  
Werewolfmon's fur grew shaggy, he had two spiked sashes forming an X across his chest. Both hands had extended claws and he had a large dagger in a sheath at his right side.  
  
"Izzy who is that?" asked Davis  
  
"Just give me a second I'm checking." said Izzy typing frantically on his computer "Whoa, that's Saberwolfmon, an Ultimate warrior beast digimon. His main attacks are Saberwolf Blast and Saber Claw, but for his most powerful attack he uses his sword in his Wolf Slash."  
  
"Wow he looks pretty tough for an Ultimate," said Kari, "you can take that tree Saberwolfmon!"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Saberwolfmon as he turned, "and now as for you RedWoodmon."  
  
"Please do you actually think that you can beat me? I am a Mega after all, now allow me to fully introduce myself," said RedWoodmon, "I am RedWoodmon, a Mega level dark forest digimon. My attacks are Red Leaf Pelter and Bark Shards. I have only one purpose, to destroy the forces of good."  
  
"Do you really think I would let that happen." sneered Saberwolfmon  
  
"You are no match for me. Ha ha ha." laughed RedWoodmon  
  
"He's Right, he has to be at least 20 feet tall," said Yolie as the ground began to shake, "Now what!"  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the mountain they had been in earlier just in time to see it split down the middle and a gigantic floating object came out. It was shaped like a square box with rounded edges, it was white in color and on each of the four sides were the four of the Guardians crest symbols.  
  
"Their not alone RedWoodmon!" Came a voice from atop the object.  
  
"It's Nathan!" yelled the children  
  
"I said we'd be here. RedWoodmon, Saberwolfmon isn't alone. You ready Tunskmon?" asked Nathan  
  
"Ready!" said Tunskmon  
  
"All right!" said Nathan as his digivice glowed and Tunskmon jumped of the object.  
  
"Tunskmon, warp digivolve to ... TransMammothmon!"  
  
"I am TransMammothmon, the Mega form of Tunskmon. This is the only of my forms in which I have armor, my attacks are Tusk Missiles and Blizzard Blast, Which will freeze you in your tracks RedWoodmon."  
  
He was as tall as RedWoodmon. His body was like a Mammoth WarGreymon but without the claws and more armor. He had large hands and a Mammoth head with tusks and trunk.  
  
"We'll see about that, Bark Shards!" said RedWoodmon  
  
"I'll show you my power, Blizzard Blast!" called TransMammothmon as a blast of blue and white came right out of his trunk  
  
"Me to, Wolf Slash." said Saberwolfmon as the three began a colossal fight.  
  
"Our turn now." said the Gotsumon that belonged to Ken Blaze  
  
"We'll help with the Woodmon!" said the Starmon that belonged to Jen  
  
"You bet!" said the Floramon that belonged to Erin  
  
"Gotsumon digivolve to ... Monochromon!"  
  
"Floramon digivolve to ... Kiwimon!"  
  
"Try this Woodmon, Vulcanic Strike!" said Monochromon  
  
"Don't leave me out, Pummel Peck!" said Kiwimon  
  
"Or me, Meteor Stream!" said Starmon  
  
"And now it's our turn." said Nathan  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Tai  
  
"Just watch Tai, are you guys ready? I think it's time to trim some Blossomon." said Nathan  
  
They all took out their digivices and held them in front of them with their left hands.  
  
"Guardian Blades," the four Guardians yelled as beams of light shot into the air. As they came down they turned into swords that the Guardians caught with their right hands, "Crest Armor Activate!"  
  
Their crests began to glow and the glow spread across the chest, to the front of their legs, and around the arms. The glow turned into gold armor with their crest symbols on the chest plate.  
  
"Wow that's cool!" said Mimi  
  
"Cool, that's amazing!" said Izzy, "I've got to look this up on my computer."  
  
"For get your computer Izzy, look what their doing now." said Tai  
  
"Wow, are they flying?" asked Izzy looking up.  
  
"Yeah, right at those Blossomon." said Matt  
  
"Block this Blossomon." Nathan said as he and the others flew past the Blossomon cutting off several vines.  
  
"My vines! You will pay for that humans." said a Blossomon.  
  
"Thorn Whips!"  
  
"Oh no, their hit!" said Yolie  
  
"Nathan, Ken and Jen are out cold." said Erin  
  
"That's it. You ready Erin?" asked Nathan putting his sword away at his side.  
  
"Ready Nathan." replied Erin putting away her sword.  
  
"Why did they put away their swords?" asked Cody  
  
"That's why, Look!" said Ken Ichijouji as he points to their arms, which the armor had suddenly, heightened to form cannons on top  
  
"Guardian Blaster!" Nathan and Erin yelled as they fired large blasts of energy at the Blosemmon making them fly miles away.  
  
"Erin go check on Ken and Jen. TransMammothmon, Saberwolfmon how are you doing?" asked Nathan  
  
"Not Good. Ah .." TransMammothmon yelled as he was thrown back and dedigivolved back to Tunskmon.  
  
"Tunskmon, hold on." said Nathan moving almost instantly from where he was to 50 feet away to catch Tunskmon in his arms.  
  
"This isn't good." said Mimi  
  
"No kidding, our digimon can't digivolve and our only mega just got knocked out." said Joe  
  
"Way to state the obvious Joe!" said Matt  
  
"Now to finish you off," said RedWoodmon, "Red Leaf .."  
  
"Temporal Disruptor"  
  
"Solar Strike"  
  
The two attacks came out of nowhere and knocked RedWoodmon over.  
  
"What was that?" asked Davis Finally saying something again.  
  
"It's about time you got hear Timedramon." stated Saberwolfmon  
  
"Sorry, we were a little held up." said the newly arrived Timedramon  
  
"With what, we've been here bustin our .." started Lady Rabberiormon  
  
"Cool it sis'! RedWoodmon was sent by the Dark Ocean, you have to destroy him Timedramon." explained Rabberiormon  
  
"I understand," said Timedramon, "Gatedramon!"  
  
"Way ahead of you pal," said Gatedramon, "Gate Freeze!"  
  
A beam of light came down and surrounded RedWoodmon freezing him in place.  
  
"Our turn, Temporal Disruptor!" said Timedramon  
  
"I'm in, Sun Star!" said Sundramon as she formed a gold star above her head and then threw it right at RedWoodmon .  
  
"Don't forget about me, Eye Beam!" said Watchdramon as a gigantic beam of energy shot out of the eye image on her chest.  
  
"Ha! Your freeze wore off Gate.. What! Ahhh!" yelled RedWoodmon as the attacks hit him and he became Digi-Dust.  
  
"All right, they did it." said TK as all the digimon dedigivolved.  
  
"Woe what happened?" asked Woodmon  
  
"Yeah, last thing I remember we were in the forest." said another Woodmon.  
  
"You were being controlled, but your free now." explained Kari  
  
"Gee, Thanks." said a Woodmon as they went back to the forest.  
  
"Well, there they go." said Tai  
  
"Are you children okay?" asked Timedramon  
  
"Yeah, and you guys were great." said Yolie  
  
"You weren't bad yourselves. said Nathan  
  
"Nathan! Are they going to be alright?" asked Kari when she saw Nathan and Erin helping Ken and Jen walk toward them.  
  
"We'll be okay as soon as we get back to the base." said Jen  
  
"Base?" questioned Tai  
  
"That air ship up there." explained Erin  
  
"Speaking of the ship, said Ken looking up, "Hey Genni quit snooping around and get down here."  
  
"I wasn't snooping." said Genni as he came out of his rainbow transport.  
  
"How did he hear you?" asked Cody  
  
"Their are screens all over the ship that monitor events. I knew he would have to be near enough to one to hear me." explained Ken  
  
"Anyway, from what Hareiormon has said we have bigger problems. I think you children should go home." said Nathan  
  
"But we want to stay and help." said Davis  
  
"Yeah!" said the children and digimon.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, but it is nearly nightfall and your families will worry about you," said Nathan, "Unfortunately the Dark Ocean has begun making moves against the Digital World."  
  
"Wait! Are you saying the Dark Ocean is alive?" asked Ken Ichijouji  
  
"In a sense." said Nathan  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Davis  
  
"The Dark Ocean is similar to the Digital World, after all, the Digital World choose all of you to be digidestined." said Nathan  
  
"But I thought that Genni and his friends did that?" asked Sora  
  
"Well, Genni is a part of the digital world isn't he!" stated Erin  
  
"Tai. We should get going or mom's going to worry." said Kari  
  
"Yeah my parents will worry too if I'm not home on time." said Ken Ichijouji  
  
"Then you all should go. If we need your help we'll contact you." said Nathan  
  
"Okay and you can count on us being back." said Yolie  
  
"And if you ever need help we'll be there." said Erin  
  
"Thanks," said Davis, "Is every body ready, Digi-Port Open."  
  
They were all sucked into the Digi-Port along with Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Patamon, and Gatomon.  
  
"You know Nathan, I only hope all our powers are enough to save the digital world." said Ken  
  
What other powers do these Guardians have and is the Dark Ocean really alive? Find out next time on Digimon:The Digital Guardians 


	2. The Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai. I am not making any money on this so please don't sue. But I do own all the characters that I create, so please don't take them and if this has any similarity to other stories or characters, sorry, it was not meant.  
  
The Digital Guardians  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Dark Knight  
  
(TK Narrating) It's been three months since we woke these people called the Guardians and there has been a lot of trouble since then. Luckily it's summer vacation now because lots of evil digimon have been attacking the digital world and hurting innocent digimon. We haven't been able to find the Digi-Spheres that the Nathan had told us about, but Izzy hasn't given up looking. I just hope we can win this war.  
  
TK opens to the door to Izzy's room to find Kari and Izzy looking at a map of the digital world on his computer.  
  
"Hi TK." greeted Kari  
  
"Hi TK, I see mom let you in." said Izzy  
  
"Hi Kari, hi Izzy, where are the others?" asked TK  
  
"Everyone else is busy doing stuff." replied Kari  
  
"We're lucky that everything looks peaceful in the digital world right now or we would need them." said Izzy  
  
"You got that right." said TK  
  
"Oh no, looks like I spoke to soon!" said Izzy as his computer started beeping.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kari  
  
"A black square just showed up on the map, and since these really bad digimon are like control spires us older kids can't help." said Izzy  
  
"Then we have to go." said TK  
  
"Izzy try to contact the others." said Kari  
  
"You got it." said Izzy  
  
"Ready Kari, Digi-Port Open." said TK  
  
The two find them selves and their digimon on a flat plain that looked like a war zone. Trees were burned and there were craters all over.  
  
"That signal Izzy picked up pointed here." said Kari  
  
"So where's this digimon then?" Gatomon sneered  
  
"So these are the Digidestind. Pathetic!" came a deep voice.  
  
"Who's there!" said Patamon  
  
"You digimon are no better than your humans." said the voice, which came from a pitch-black stallion that began approaching them.  
  
"Who's that?" asked TK  
  
"I am BlackStallionmon, a dark horse digimon, my attacks are Dark Stallion Blast and Black Hoof." introduced BlackStallionmon  
  
"You don't look so tough." sneered Gatomon  
  
"You think so do you, well try this." said BlackStallionmon  
  
"BlackStallionmon dark digivolve to ... BlackKnightmon."  
  
"I may not have known his previous form but I no this one," said Patamon, "BlackKnightmon is an evil dark knight digimon, he's an Ultimate level. His attacks are Black Sword and Dark Energy."  
  
BlackKnightmon was covered in black armor with a sword at his side. He stood nearly 10 feet tall and had evil red eyes.  
  
"I'm flattered that you have heard of me, but that will not keep me from destroying you!" threatened BlackKnightmon  
  
"Oh yeah, Digi Armor Energize!" call out Kari and TK.  
  
"Patamon Armor digivolve to ... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor digivolve to ... Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!"  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the Digital World...  
  
Erin is walking through the halls of their base looking for Nathan.  
  
"Nathan.. Nathan.. Oh why did we make this base so big," sighed Erin, "Computer locate Nathan."  
  
"Nathan is in Simulation Deck 1." replied a monotonous male voice of the computer.  
  
The door to the SimDeck open and in comes Erin. In the room there is a 6" pillar sticking up 50 feet in the air. Jen is sitting on a bench looking up and turns to see Erin as she comes in.  
  
"Hey Erin," greeted Jen, "What's up?"  
  
"Theirs trouble and only Nathan can handle it. What's he doing up on that pillar anyway?" asked Erin  
  
"Don't know. I came in here and he was standing up there. I tried to ask him but he won't answer." replied Jen  
  
"Well I can't wait. " said Erin as she took off and flew up to Nathan, "Nathan, Kari and TK are in trouble, and you're the only one who can help them."  
  
"Then I guess I should go. Tunskmon report to the SimDeck, Computer end simulation." ordered Nathan to the computer and the pole disappeared and he floated down to the ground.  
  
The door to the SimDeck opens and in comes Tunskmon.  
  
"Problems Nathan? Your voice sounded that way." said Tunskmon  
  
"What's the situation Erin?" asked Nathan  
  
"BlackKnightmon is attacking Kari and TK in the Western Plains of the Server continent." explained Erin  
  
"Well I'm ready to go." said Tunskmon  
  
"Then lets do it. Computer open SimDeck sky hatch." said Nathan  
  
"Affirmative, opening sky hatch." said the computer  
  
Large doors opened in the ceiling of the room they were all in.  
  
"You know we'd help if we could." said Jen  
  
"I know, get ready to fly Tunskmon." said Nathan as Tunskmon jumped on his back and he flew out of the sky hatch to help TK and Kari.  
  
he flew out of the sky hatch.  
  
Back with TK and Kari...  
  
"This guys really tough." said Nefertimon  
  
"Tell me about it, Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"Ha do you actually think your powers are enough to beat me, Dark Energy!" said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Ah!" yelled Pegasusmon and Nefertimon as they flew back and dedigivolved.  
  
"I knew you would be easy to defeat. Ha ha ha." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"If I could digivolve you'd be toast." sneered Gatomon  
  
"Yes but you can't. And now to finish you off, Black .. Ah," BlackKnightmon started but was then hit by a large beam of energy, "Who dared to do that!"  
  
"That would be me." said Nathan as he landed in front of TK and Kari.  
  
"Nathan!" yelled Kari and TK  
  
"Guardian," BlackKnightmon said in disgust, "I thought that you were in a deep sleep."  
  
"Sorry, I woke up. Along with my friends, and now for you." said Nathan  
  
"My turn, Tunskmon digivolve to ... Munskmon!"  
  
"I'm in to," said Nathan, "Crest Armor Activate, Guardian Blade!"  
  
"I am Munskmon, the Champion form of Tunskmon. My attacks are Musnk blast and Mammoth Kick."  
  
Munskmon stood as tall as Nathan and had hands instead of the hoofs that he had as Tunskmon. He still had his ankle ring and he had a meaner look behind his Trunk and Tusks.  
  
"Lets see how you do against two sword fighters." said Munskmon  
  
"What's he mean by two?" asked TK  
  
"Twin Blade," said Nathan as his sword glowed and split into two swords, "Munskmon catch."  
  
"I'll destroy you guardian, Black Sword!" said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Let's move Munskmon." said Nathan as the two split and went strait for the Knight.  
  
"Well their brave." said Patamon  
  
"I got to agree with that." said TK  
  
"Try this for size BlackKnightmon, Thunder Sword!" said Nathan as giant bolts of lighting shot out of his sword.  
  
"I like a chill," said Munskmon as his sword started glowing an icy blue, "Frozen Sword"  
  
"Urg, you won't beat me that easily, Dark Energy!" said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Ah!" yelled Nathan and Munskmon as they flew back towards TK and Kari. Nathan's armor and sword disappeared and Munskmon dedigivolved back to Tunskmon.  
  
"Nathan are you okay?" asked Kari  
  
"I'll be fine, but here," said Nathan as two cards formed in his hand, "take these cards."  
  
"But what are these for?" asked TK  
  
"Just have your digimon hold them and then point your digivices at them." said Nathan  
  
"Are you ready to die humans? Ha ha ha." laughed BlackKnightmon confident that he had won.  
  
"You should know me better than that!" said Nathan as he and Tunskmon walked towards BlackKnightmon, "It's time to bring this to full power."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Gatomon  
  
"Stand back children until were finished, Tunskmon are you ready?" asked Nathan  
  
"When ever you are." replied Tunskmon  
  
"Good. Prepare to face the Guardian BlackKnightmon, Guardian Merger Sequence Engage!" yelled Nathan and he and Tunskmon began glowing.  
  
"Tunskmon"  
  
"Nathan"  
  
"Guardian Merge To ... Hunskmon, The Guardian of Energy!" said Nathan and Tunskmon as they became one being.  
  
Hunskmon looks mostly like Nathan. He has the same armor as Nathan and has the Guardian Blade in a sheath at his side. He had Tunskmon's fur on his legs and arms and his trunk on top of his head.  
  
"I am Hunskmon, the Guardian digivolved form of Nathan and Tunskmon. When in this form I contain the best attributes of both. My main attacks are Hunsk Blast and Energy Blade, but I also can use many attacks unique to my sword."  
  
"Wow that's amazing." said TK  
  
"But doesn't it remind you a lot of DNA Digivolving." said Patamon  
  
"Your right Patamon." said Gatomon  
  
"You may have digivolved Guardian but I will still defeat you, Black Sword!" said BlackKnightmon  
  
"We'll see about that, Energy Blade!" said Hunskmon as the two leapt into the battle.  
  
"Not bad." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Not bad yourself." said Hunskmon as both of them engaged in a sword-to- sword fight.  
  
"Erg. Dark Energy!" said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Not this time," said Hunskmon as he jumped out of the way, " it's going to take more than that, Ahh.."  
  
"Black Sword!" said BlackKnightmon as he hit Hunskmon in the back.  
  
"Hm, My turn, Thunder Sword! Hunsk Blast!" said Hunskmon as he fired two attacks at BlackKnightmon. BlackKnightmon dodged the Hunsk Blast, which came out of the trunk on his head, but was hit by the Thunder Sword attack.  
  
"Oh man, Hunskmon looks really tired." said Kari  
  
"If only we could help them. Wait! What about those cards Nathan gave you two?" asked Patamon  
  
"But we don't know what they will do." said TK  
  
"Who cares. If we don't do any thing Hunskmon's going to loose." said Gatomon as she pointed toward the battle.  
  
"She's right, if we don't do something BlackKnightmon's going to win." said Kari  
  
"Then let's do it. Here guys," said TK, "ready Kari?"  
  
"Yup." said Kari  
  
"Then lets do it." said TK as they pointed their digivices at their digimon and beams of light shot out of them and strait at the cards, which made the digimon glow.  
  
"Hey. I feel stronger." said Patamon  
  
"Stronger nothing, were going to digivolve!" said Gatomon  
  
"Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon!"  
  
"All right!" said Kari  
  
"Go get em!" said TK  
  
"Do you surrender Guardian?" asked BlackKnightmon  
  
"I will never surrender to the likes of you!" said Hunskmon through gritted teeth  
  
"Then you will be destroyed, Dark Swo ... Ahh!" yelled BlackKnightmon  
  
"Angel Rod!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow"  
  
"Who! Oh it's you. What how did you digivolve? Oh well it doesn't matter, I will still destroy you." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Not this time BlackKnightmon. Now you're facing Ultimate and Champion angels. Plus when we attack together your toast!" said Angewomon with a smirk.  
  
"Are you okay Hunskmon?" asked Angemon  
  
"I will be once we take care of him." replied Hunskmon  
  
"No I will not let you defeat me!" yelled BlackKnightmon  
  
"You don't have a choice, Heavens Charm!" yelled Angewomon  
  
"Hand of Fate"  
  
"My turn," said Hunskmon, "Thor's Might!"  
  
Lightning swirled around Hunskmon's sword until it formed into a giant hammer of energy. Then he swung it down and landed his blow directly on top of BlackKnightmon.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked TK  
  
"Was he destroyed?" asked Kari  
  
When the dust cleared they found a small black pony in the crater left by Hunskmon's attack.  
  
"Who is that?" asks Angewomon  
  
"That is BlackPonymon," said Hunskmon, "BlackKnightmon's Rookie form."  
  
"What happened? What! You made me dedigivolve back to my rookie form! I will make you pay for this!" said BlackPonymon as he ran off into a black field that appeared in front of him.  
  
"We beat him!" yelled Kari and TK as their digimon dedigivolved and flew right into their arms.  
  
"I am very proud of all of you." said Hunskmon as he landed in front of them and dedigivolve back into Tunskmon and Nathan.  
  
"We wouldn't have beat him if you hadn't used the cards." said Nathan  
  
"It sure took you long enough to use them." said Tunskmon sarcastically.  
  
"What were those cards anyway?" asked TK  
  
"They were Power Energize cards." said Nathan  
  
"How did you make them?" asked TK  
  
"I used another card as a template." said Nathan  
  
"What card?" asked TK  
  
"Have you ever heard about the Digi-Key Cards?" asked Nathan  
  
"We used those when we had to get to the real world to follow Myotismon when he went looking for Kari. But I thought they had digimon pictures on them." said TK  
  
"Most do. There is a card for every digimon and also several power and protection cards." explained Nathan  
  
"Oh okay." said TK  
  
"Nathan how come he dedigivolve when we defeated him and didn't disintegrate like the other evil digimon we've defeated?" asked Kari  
  
"He dedigivolved because it would take a lot more energy than what we have to cause him to disintegrate. Besides there's only been one person who has ever been a true match for him." said Nathan  
  
"Who's that?" asked TK  
  
"His arch rival, WhiteKnightmon. Theirs is a rival as bitter as that of the black and white knights of Midevil Europe." explained Nathan  
  
"Hey, Izzy just sent me an e-mail, it says that he couldn't find any of the others." said Kari  
  
"Well better late than never I guess." joked TK  
  
"Tell him that everything is ok now and that the two of you will be coming with me. I'll get you two fixed up at my base before you go home." Nathan told Kari  
  
"Okay I'll tell him." said Kari as she began typing away on her D-Terminal.  
  
"Hey Nathan, how was BlackStallionmon able to digivolve anyway? He digivolved just like how are digimon do, but without a digivice." asked TK  
  
"He was infused with great amounts of dark energy long ago which gave him the ability to digivolve. He is also a loyal servant of the Dark Ocean and so can always draw energy from that." explained Nathan  
  
"There I'm done with the e-mail." said Kari  
  
"Good, then we should be going." said Nathan  
  
"Hey, just where is your base anyway?" asked TK  
  
"On the other side of the digiworld." replied Nathan  
  
"But how are we suppose to get there?" asked Kari  
  
"Why were going to fly. It's easy, you two just hold onto my hands and then hold on to your digimon. Tunskmon will ride on my back," explained Nathan, "Are you ready? Cause here we go."  
  
They took off and Kari and TK wobbled at first but then seemed to get the hang of it after a little while.  
  
"This is fun!" exclaimed Kari  
  
"I wish I could fly on my own." said TK  
  
"Any one can learn." said Nathan  
  
"Really can you teach me?" asked TK  
  
"And me?" asked Kari  
  
"I can try but I have to warn you it takes a lot of work and practice." explained Nathan  
  
"We go to school, were used to lots of work." said TK  
  
"Well then we can start after I get you two fixed up. Now hang on, were going to make the jump to super sonic." said Nathan and they began going faster until the sound of the sonic boom and they were gone.  
  
Later at the Guardian Base...  
  
Kari opens her eyes and begins to remember where she was. Nathan had brought them back to his base to fix up their wounds. When she sat up she looked at her body to find parts of her skin blue with a white grid over it.  
  
"Ahh.. What happened to my skin!" yells Kari through the whole base.  
  
"Kari what's wrong?" says TK as he comes running around a corner to find Kari sitting up on the bed, she was looking horrified.  
  
"TK, you have the same thing wrong with your skin to." said Kari  
  
"It's okay. Nathan did this and he says it's completely safe." explained TK  
  
"But what did he do to change our skin?" asked Kari  
  
"I just removed the surface data that was around your wounds." says Nathan as he comes around the corner that TK did earlier.  
  
"But why and how?" asked Kari  
  
"I did it so that the computer could analyze it and reconstruct how it is suppose to look like so that your parents won't worry and as to how, do you see that ball hanging form the ceiling above your head? It emits a beam that is used to scan a person or digimon for what is wrong and it then replaces it with a temporary patch while the computer works at repairing the damaged parts." explained Nathan  
  
"Wow so does it only treat skin?" asks Kari as she lost her worried look.  
  
"No, it can treat all types of wounds, the only problem is that it can only treat wounds when in the digital world. It can just perform scans in the real world." explains Nathan  
  
"Can you put our skin back in place now?" asked TK  
  
"The computer should be done repairing the data. Just lay back down on the beds." instructed Nathan  
  
"Is this going to hurt?" asks Kari  
  
"Did it hurt when I took it off?" said Nathan rhetorically, "Computer begin Data Reintegration."  
  
Beams of light emitted from the spheres above TK and Kari's bed and spread out to the width of the bed. It moved from their feet all the way to their head, replacing the skin as it went.  
  
"Wow it looks like we didn't even get any scrapes." pointed out TK  
  
"Nathan where's Gatomon and Patamon?" asked Kari  
  
"They went with Tunskmon to the SimDeck 1 for a little training." said Nathan  
  
"What kind of training?" asked TK  
  
"He was going to teach them some basic digimon defensive moves." said Nathan  
  
"Can we go see them?" asked Kari  
  
"Sure follow me." said Nathan as he walked out of a door that opened to the side just as he stepped in front of it.  
  
"This place is big." said TK  
  
"Why are there so many rooms here?" asked Kari  
  
"We had to make sure that we could support large numbers of digimon over the many years. We had to take on many digimon from time to time depending on the danger that faced the innocent digimon. Here we are." said Nathan as they stopped in front of a door. When it opened they saw Patamon and Gatomon attacking Tunskmon.  
  
"How's the training coming?" asked Nathan  
  
"Pretty good." said Tunskmon  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Hey," says Tunskmon as he dodges Gatomon's attack but gets nailed by Patamon's, "Cheap Shot!"  
  
"You told us never to turn our back on our opponents and to attack when our opponent lets their guard down." said Gatomon  
  
"Well I was answering Nathan's question." replied Tunskmon  
  
"You still turned your back," said Nathan, "I think you guys have had enough training for now."  
  
"Thanks!" said Gatomon and Patamon  
  
"So Nathan did you happen to find out where WhiteKnightmon is?" asked Kari  
  
"I think so. I talked to a digimon who said that they had last saw him near Justice Castle." said Nathan  
  
"Where's Justice Castle?" asked TK  
  
"That's the hard part. It floats just like this base and is always moving around the digital world. It just isn't as fast as our base." said Nathan  
  
"Can we go see him?" asked Kari  
  
"I'm still trying to track down the castle. But you two wanted to try to learn how to fly so we might as well begin." said Nathan  
  
"What do we need to do?" asked Kari  
  
"Come into the SimDeck. I'll get the program set up, Computer begin Flight Training program 1." said Nathan as the rooms looks changed to that of two cliffs with a gorge in between.  
  
"Wow it looks like we're outside." said TK  
  
"That's the point. Okay, the most important thing in learning how to fly is that you have to believe in yourself, second of all you have to be in fairly good shape, which I'd say you are. Now I'm going to teach you some focusing techniques which will work for more than just flying." said Nathan  
  
"We're ready." said Kari  
  
"Okay, first clear your mind of any distracting thoughts. Now do what I do." said Nathan as he showed them certain moves of the hands and body.  
  
They practiced for nearly a half hour until Erin came in and had to talk to Nathan.  
  
"Hey Nathan I rule." said Erin putting up her hands and praising herself, "I found Justice Castle."  
  
"That's cool, where is it?" asked Kari  
  
"It's in sector twelve." said Erin  
  
"Where's that?" asked TK  
  
"It's in the Far North TK, but why would it be there." said Nathan rubbing his chin.  
  
"Shouldn't we go there and find out Nathan?" asked Kari  
  
"Oh, I also just got done talking with Izzy. He said that you two have to get home because your parents are starting to wonder where you are." said Erin  
  
"Oh man." said TK and Kari together.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll e-mail you if I find out anything." said Nathan  
  
"Okay." said TK  
  
"How do we get home from here?" asked Kari  
  
"I'll take you to the bases' Portal Room." said Erin  
  
"Okay, bye Nathan." said Kari  
  
"I'll meet you in there. I have something to give you before you leave." said Nathan  
  
"All right come with me." said Erin asTK, Kari, and their digimon went with her.  
  
"Hey Erin?" asked Kari  
  
"Yes Kari." said Erin  
  
"When we were fighting BlackKnightmon Nathan did something called the Guardian Merger Sequence. Can he only do it or what?" asked Kari  
  
"We all can Kari. It's the one thing that has saved us so many times over the years." said Erin  
  
"So you can all digivolve with your digimon?" asked Gatomon  
  
"Yes Gatomon, we also have many abilities with our swords just like Nathan does. However, his power is the greatest of all of ours." said Erin  
  
"You mean how Tunskmon was able to warp digivolve when we first woke you guys up?" asked Gatomon  
  
"Exactly, here we are." said Erin as she stopped in front of a door. When it opened they saw what looked like a double door without handles and a waist high computer counsel in front of it.  
  
"Now we just wait for Nathan." said Patamon and just as he finished the door opened and in came Nathan in a heavy coat and pants on and a box in his right hand.  
  
"What's in the box?" asked TK  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself." said Nathan as he handed the box to TK.  
  
"Those look like our old Tags that went with our crests." said Kari as TK opened the box.  
  
"That's because they are." said Nathan  
  
"But I thought they were useless since we don't have our crests and besides where did you get them?" asked TK  
  
"That's the funny thing, I just found them one day when I was walking. I also found this paper next to the box." said Nathan as he hands Kari the paper  
  
"What's it say Kari?" asked Gatomon  
  
"It says that 'The bearers of the eight legendary crests, that gave up their power to protect the digital world, will reform their crests with the powers that reside within and will uses these powers to awaken a greater power to protect the digital world'." read Kari  
  
"You better get going, your parents are really going to worry if you don't get back soon." said Nathan  
  
"Hey guys, you coming back soon." they hear Izzy's voice and turn around to see his image on a screen on the counsel.  
  
"Izzy!" they both said.  
  
"I got the portal open." says Erin as she presses a button and the set of doors open with a white light behind it.  
  
"Thanks, I guess we should be going. Bye." said TK as he and Kari wave went through the portal as it closes behind them.  
  
"So you're going to sector 12?" asked Erin  
  
"Yep." replied Nathan  
  
"Isn't Tunskmon going with you?" asked Erin  
  
"No I told him to keep an eye on things from here." said Nathan as he went over to the consol and hit a set of keys and the doors opened to show a long walk way that lead to the out side.  
  
"You sure you're not going to need any help?" asked Erin worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Nathan as he puts his hand on her shoulder, "I got to go now."  
  
"Be careful." Erin whispers as Nathan fly's off down the hall and to the outside.  
  
In the Real World...  
  
Kari and TK come out into Izzy's room where all the older digidestind were standing, including Mimi who had been staying with Sora in Odiba since they had woke up the Guardians, but the younger ones were still nowhere to be found.  
  
"So TK what's in the box?" asked Izzy  
  
"See for your self." TK says as he opens the box and everyone about falls over at what they see.  
  
"Our Tags!" they all say.  
  
"Where did you get them?" asked Tai  
  
"Nathan gave them to us along with this." Kari said while she handed Izzy the paper that they had read earlier.  
  
They all read it and discuss what it could mean.  
  
"So you think that this might be true?" asked Mimi  
  
"It sure looks that way," said Izzy, "I'm going to e-mail Genni and see what he thinks but with our previous experiences with prophesies I'd say we have to take it seriously"  
  
"I guess we should take our tags then." said Mimi  
  
"I'd say your right Mimi. If this prophecy is true we might just need them." said Izzy  
  
"Well then we should all take one." said Matt taking a tag with everyone following his example.  
  
"And everyone try and work at figuring out that prophesy." said Tai and then he and every one but TK, Kari, and Izzy leave the room.  
  
"Is their something else you two?" asked Izzy when he sees that they didn't leave.  
  
"Izzy, have you ever heard of something called a Guardian Merger Sequence?" asked TK  
  
"No, why do you ask?" asked Izzy  
  
"Because Nathan and Tunskmon used it to become one digimon." said Kari  
  
"Prodigious! I never thought that was possible." exclaimed Izzy after he nearly jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Maybe I should explain it." came a voice from the computer. They all turn to see Erin's face in a window on the computer.  
  
"Erin! You like doing that don't you." said Izzy  
  
"Do what Izzy?" asked Kari  
  
"She keeps popping up on the screen when I'm doing stuff." explained Izzy  
  
"Sorry Izzy, I guess old habits just die hard. I guess the merger sequence is out of the bag." said Erin  
  
"So is what Kari and TK said true?" asked Izzy  
  
"It sure is and I'll show you, I'll bring up the video feed from earlier." said Erin as a new window popped up and started playing the battle from earlier.  
  
'Are you ready to die humans? Ha ha ha.' said BlackKnightmon  
  
'You should know me better than that!' said Nathan as he and Tunskmon walked towards BlackKnightmon, 'It's time to bring this to full power.'  
  
"Who's that?" asked Izzy as he paused the video.  
  
"That's BlackKnightmon," replied Erin, "he's the one that Kari and TK went to find, but he was to powerful for their armor digimon. Even when Nathan and Tunskmon got there they weren't enough."  
  
"So what happened then?" asked Izzy  
  
"Just keep watching." said Erin  
  
"Okay." said Izzy as he unpaused the video.  
  
'What's that suppose to mean?' asked Gatomon  
  
'Stand back children until were finished, Tunskmon are you ready?' asked Nathan  
  
'Whenever you are.' replied Tunskmon  
  
'Good. Prepare to face the Guardian BlackKnightmon, Guardian Merger Sequence Engage!' yelled Nathan and Tunskmon.  
  
'Tunskmon'  
  
'Nathan'  
  
'Guardian Merge To ... Hunskmon, The Guardian of Energy!'  
  
'I am Hunskmon the Guardian digivolved form of Nathan and Tunskmon. When in this form I contain the best attributes of both. My main attacks are Hunsk Blast and Energy Blade, but I also can use many attacks unique to my sword.'  
  
'Wow that's amazing.' said TK  
  
"Well I have to agree with TK." said Izzy  
  
"As Patamon pointed out later it is very similar to DNA digivolving." said Erin as the video window closed and her's took up the majority of the screen.  
  
"But I never thought it was possible for a human and digimon to digivolve together." Izzy said  
  
"It never was until we were given our digivices. They have great power and are the key to allowing the digivolution." said Erin  
  
"So just how powerful is this kind of digivolving?" asked Izzy  
  
"When we digivolve our power levels are great. However, they can range from that of and Ultimate to that of a Mega depending on how much energy we have at the time." said Erin  
  
"So you all can digivolve." said Izzy  
  
"Mh hm." said Erin  
  
"So then how come Nathan wasn't able to defeat BlackKnightmon?" asked Izzy  
  
"BlackKnightmon is a very powerful Ultimate level digimon, and he draws great amounts of energy from the Dark Ocean." said Erin  
  
"So is that why he nearly beat Nathan?" asked Izzy  
  
"Exactly, oh and I almost forgot why I called you again. I have a program that will help your digivices tell how powerful a digimon is, and I also have a program for your computers to let you call us up like I just did instead of always e-mailing us." said Erin  
  
"Thanks that will help a lot." said Izzy  
  
"Okay, I'll send them to you in my next e-mail. See you guys later." said Erin as her window closed out.  
  
"Well you two better get back home," said Izzy, "I got some things to take care of and if I find out anything I'll let you guys know."  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow Izzy." said Kari going out with Gatomon.  
  
"And be sure to call us if there's any trouble." said TK as he and Patamon went out.  
  
Will the digidestind be able to defeat BlackKnightmon for good, what will Nathan find out about WhiteKnightmon, and will the digidestind be able to reform their crests? Find out on the next Digimon:The Digital Guardians  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? This chapter was to introduce some new ideas and to show more what happens when there's not a main bad guy leading the troops. Please read and review. 


	3. The White Knight's Oath

Well here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long but I've been busy around home. For the reviews that are wondering what I meant when I said the Guardians were powerful, I meant they were powerful for who they were. No way did I ever mean that they would have the strength to defeat Imperialdramon or Omnimon, even when they're digivolved. Well enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai. I am not making any money on this so please don't sue. But I do own all the characters that I create, so please don't take them and if this has any similarity to other stories or characters, sorry, it was not meant.  
  
The Digital Guardians  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The White Knight's Oath  
  
(Kari Narrating) TK and me went to the digital world to beat a digimon that Izzy had detected. But he was to powerful and almost destroyed us. Luckily Nathan showed up just in time to save us, but he wasn't even able to beat him. That is until he digivolved with Tunskmon into Hunskmon. But we couldn't just sit around, we used two cards Nathan gave us to get Patamon and Gatomon to digivolve. We beat him all the way back to a Rookie, and Nathan went to try to find a warrior to help defeat BlackKnightmon once and for all.  
  
Nathan is flying to Justice Castle and has entered the snow covered north.  
  
~I wonder why the castle would be in the far North. I would have surly thought that WhiteKnightmon would have shone up at the battle with BlackKnightmon. He must have been busy with something else. Oh well I guess I'll get my answers soon enough, there's the castle.~  
  
Nathan is approaching a large floating island. The land is covered with snow but small bits of green grass are still visible on some of the hills. There is a large town, which is full of activities, just outside of a magnificent stone castle. Large walls surround the castle with guard towers on each corner. The main castle is made out of white bricks as white as the snow and green roofs. Their is a courtyard with a beautiful three tiered fountain and benches all around and soldier digimon of all shapes filling it.  
  
"Well I guess the courtyard is a good a place to land as any," said Nathan to himself, "I'll probably start some confusion though."  
  
Inside the Castle...  
  
A child looking digimon with snow white skin came onto a balcony of the castle with a large white horse digimon.  
  
"Sir. A human has appeared in the courtyard and is requesting to speak with you." said the small digimon to the large horse.  
  
"Do you know who this human is Snowchimon?" asked the horse  
  
"No Sir Stallionmon. I only know that he flew in here with great speed." replied Snowchimon  
  
"Thank-you for informing me Snowchimon, have Caljemon bring him to me in the meeting room." ordered Stallionmon  
  
"As you wish Sir." replied Snowchimon as he bows and leaves.  
  
In the Courtyard...  
  
"Excuse me sir. Your request to speak with Lord Stallionmon has been granted. If you will follow me." said an adult, mid 20's, human looking digimon with snow white skin as he led Nathan into the castle.  
  
The digimon was dressed in silver armor and had a sword at his side.  
  
"Thank-you. May I ask why the castle is this far north?" asked Nathan  
  
"I'm afraid not even I know, but if it hadn't come here I would not be in the service of Lord Stallionmon." replied the digimon  
  
"What type of digimon are you? I must say I have never seen one like you before." said Nathan  
  
"I am Caljemon. My kind has stayed in the northern regions of the digital world. Most of the older ones of my kind do not take kindly to outsiders." said Caljemon  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot how lovely this castle was." said Nathan stopping to admire some of the hanging tapestry on the walls.  
  
"But you have never been here before. Have you?" asked Caljemon turning around to face Nathan with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes my confused friend. For several centuries my friends and I lived in this castle, before we built our base." said Nathan  
  
"Wait, I do not understand. Who are you, and I thought the max life span for a human is only about 120 years." said Caljemon even more confused sounding.  
  
"Relax, I'm sure Stallionmon will explain once we get to him." Nathan said as he started walking again.  
  
"I apologize. I am not usually so surprised by comment peoples comments." said Caljemon  
  
"No problem, I get that reaction from a lot of people. If I may ask, why are you working for Stallionmon, I thought you said your people weren't to friendly to outsiders?" asked Nathan  
  
"I said the older ones of my kind were not friendly to outsiders. In fact it was Lord Stallionmon that saved my people. A very powerful and corrupted Tankmon had enslaved us for several centuries. Many others had tried to free us but were unsuccessful. We had given up all hope of being free again, until WhiteKnightmon came and defeated the Tankmon. He told us that he did not want anything in return only that he was glad that we were safe. The elders thanked him for freeing them and then left him alone. This did not set well with the younger ones of my people and they could not understand why he did not want anything in return and wanted to go with him so that they could repay him for his kindness. The elders told this group that if they went to WhiteKnightmon that they would never be allowed back with our people. The group felt that the elder's judgment was flawed but they were determined to repay him, so they gathered their families and left." explained Caljemon  
  
"I see. So that group left with WhiteKnightmon." said Nathan  
  
"Exactly. Their were actually many of my people that left their were a few fighters but most of them where not fighters but still hard workers. I have descended from several of the more powerful fighters that left and Lord Stallionmon has taken a liking to me for my skills in hand to hand combat." said Caljemon  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're only at Champion level." said Nathan  
  
"Your right, but I have beaten some of the most skilled Soljemon, which is the Ultimate level of my people." said Caljemon  
  
"I'm impressed." said Nathan  
  
"Thank-you." said Caljemon, "Lord Stallionmon is just beyond this door."  
  
"Then let's go." said Nathan as Caljemon opened the door.  
  
The door opens to a lavishly decorated room. It has a long crafted wood center table with chairs made of similar wood set around it. At the end of the table there is a large pillow on which Stallionmon is sitting and talking with the same Snowchimon that had informed Stallionmon of Nathan's arrival.  
  
"Caljemon!" exclaimed Snowchimon as he ran towards Caljemon and is picked up as he reaches him.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. But I only saw you ten minuets ago." said Caljemon as he placed him on his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, but that was just so I could tell you to get this human, and before that I haven't seen much of you for several weeks." said Snowchimon  
  
"I'm sorry but I've been training hard. But now that that's done I will try to spend some more time with you." said Caljemon  
  
"Nathan, is that really you." said Stallionmon as he is staring at him.  
  
"Yes it is me Stallionmon." said Nathan as he goes up and sits down next to Stallionmon, "I must say that the years have been kind to you."  
  
"Thank-you, being reformatted every so often does help. But last time I heard you were still in the sleep." replied Stallionmon  
  
"We were woken up several months ago by the digidestind. Just after we woke up we were attacked by dark digimon. Which brings me to why I'm here." said Nathan  
  
"Always to business, but please go on." said Stallionmon  
  
"Sir, Snowchimon and I will be going." said Caljemon  
  
"No, I want both of you to stay here. I'm sure you have many questions of how I know Nathan and who he is." said Stallionmon  
  
"I must confess that I do have questions, for one as I asked before, who exactly are you?" asked Caljemon  
  
"Please, if you will let me introduce myself Stallionmon," said Nathan as he waved him back down, "As you have heard my name is Nathan and I am one of the four Digital Guardians."  
  
"But I thought that they were only legends." said Caljemon with an astonished look on both his and Snowchimon's faces, "and you knew that this legend was true and you did not tell us Sir."  
  
"I'm sorry but I could not. If the truth had gotten out they could have been in danger." said Stallionmon  
  
"You see in ancient times we were put into a deep sleep and were hidden away from the forces of darkness. Over time the truth of our existence became mixed with myths and legends. If this hadn't happened the forces of darkness would have tried to destroy us long ago while we were still asleep. Only the digimon that knew us personally knew of the truth." said Nathan  
  
"I see, now you have startled me twice in the same day." said Caljemon  
  
"I'm sorry. " said Nathan  
  
"Now that that is explained please will both of you sit down. You two have come to be my most trusted friends. You two serve me not as a matter of tradition but because of our friendship, and that is a loyalty stronger than anything." said Stallionmon  
  
"Sir, that means more to me than anything you have ever said." said Caljemon as he took a seat.  
  
"Same here." said Snowchimon taking the seat next to Caljemon.  
  
"Now Nathan what is it that you wished to discuss?" asked Stallionmon  
  
"Earlier today I had to go to the aid of two digidestined. I would have thought that you would have went to help them do to the digimon that was attacking them." said Nathan  
  
"What digimon was attacking them?" asked Stallionmon  
  
"It was BlackKnightmon." said Nathan with a stern tone in his voice.  
  
"I see." said Stallionmon lowering his head.  
  
"Why were you not there, before we were put to sleep you would never have allowed him to hurt those children." said Nathan  
  
"I'm afraid I have grown to old to fight him." said Stallionmon as he turned his head away.  
  
"To old my.. You were given the same life span ability as we were! And on top of that you gave an oath to the Digi-Spheres that you would fight him." said Nathan in a raised voice.  
  
"Sir you have always taught us that an oath is sacred and should always be followed. I don't understand why you would go back on an oath." said Caljemon giving more umph to Nathan's argument.  
  
"Please you do not understand, it is not that I will not fight, it is that I cannot. I have not fought in a real battle in over two-hundred years, I would be no match for BlackKnightmon and would be more of a hindrance than a help." said Stallionmon  
  
"Stallionmon, you are one of the best fighters I know. And I know for a fact that you could defeat BlackKnightmon, even in your weaker times you were always a match for him, much more of a match than I ever could be." said Nathan  
  
"Sir, even though I do not know who this digimon is I do know that you are the strongest fighter in the world and if you can defeat him then you should at least try." said Caljemon  
  
"I believe in you Sir." said Snowchimon looking disappointedly at Stallionmon.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can not. However, I still wish to be your friend Nathan and do to the lateness of your arrival I must insist that you spend the night." said Stallionmon in an even more depressed tone.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality and I will stay the night, but I am still disappointed that you will not come." said Nathan also in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Very good. Snowchimon will take you to the room, which we have prepared. I am sorry that I cannot help." said Stallionmon as he rose and left through one of the side doors.  
  
Nathan lets out a deep sigh and places his chin on his hand as he rests at the table thinking of how the meeting went.  
  
"Um. I am sorry on how this meeting went. Not even I can understand why he would not help you. But I said what I meant when I said that he is the strongest fighter that I know." said Caljemon seeing how distressed Nathan was and wanting to help.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too." said Snowchimon in his child like voice.  
  
"I am grateful for how you two are trying to cheer me up, but I was afraid that this might happen. I have seen many great warriors loose their confidence and then believe that they can no longer fight." said Nathan  
  
"Once again I am sorry that he cannot help, but it is getting late and I would like to speak with you some before you turn in." said Caljemon as they rose to go.  
  
"I'll take you to your room." said Snowchimon as he suddenly cheered up at he thought of a new person to make as a friend.  
  
"Some times you can get to hyper Snowchimon." said Caljemon in a strict tone.  
  
"It's fine that he's a little excited, I remember when I was younger I could get excited when company came too." said Nathan defending the child like digimon.  
  
"Yippee, follow me!" said Snowchimon nearly running out of the doors.  
  
"It took you long enough." said Snowchimon as he stood in front of a set of doors.  
  
Caljemon gave him a very stern look and he cringed slightly.  
  
"Sorry Caljemon, but here we are." said Snowchimon as he opened the door.  
  
At first glance one would think the room was decorated for a king. The room was decorated with gold and purple fabrics, eloquently carved canopy bed, and bright red carpet on the floor. But when looking beyond the lavish bed and fabrics it was a basic room. It had a bathroom, dressers and wardrobes for clothing, and a desk with a sort of communication unit on it.  
  
"This cannot be the right room. It is not worthy of a Guardian." said Caljemon in an almost disgusted and shocked tone.  
  
"You're wrong, this is exactly the right room, in fact it is the same room that I had centuries ago." said Nathan making Caljemon get an embarrassed face.  
  
"Huh," said another Snowchimon that was cleaning up in the room, "Snowy!" Came the small female Snowchimon's voice as she ran towards the other Snowchimon.  
  
"Awe sis! Don't embarrasses me in front of the guest." said the boy Snowchimon with red cheeks showing his embarrassment.  
  
"Why don't you two go back home, I'll be back in plenty of time to put you to sleep." said Caljemon  
  
"Okay." said the two Snowchimon as they left the room.  
  
"Cute kids." said Nathan  
  
"Yes they are, I have raised them since their parents died. Oh, and I am sorry for my outburst about the room when we first entered, I am just used to higher standards for warriors of your status." apologized Caljemon  
  
"Apology accepted, but looks can be deceiving." Nathan said as he walked over to the Communication pad and begins to press some buttons.  
  
"What did you mean by 'looks can be deceiving'?" asked Caljemon  
  
"This, Computer room change authorization Pepper Tango 6." said Nathan to the Comm. pad.  
  
"Voice print and authorization code confirmed." came the voice from the computer and the room's decoration and layout changed to that of an advanced room. The dresser and wardrobe became part of the wall, which now also had a large screen on it. Inside the closets and drawers were cloths made just for him, the bed became a basic style with no fancy carvings or canopy, and the room now possessed a couch and multiple pieces of technology.  
  
"This is amazing." stated Caljemon who was at awe at how the room had changed.  
  
"This is nothing, back at my base my quarters are much larger and has much more equipment for being ready for combat." said Nathan, "Now you said you had some questions for me."  
  
"I must confess that I do not have as many questions as I made it sound." said Caljemon  
  
"That's okay. What is it that you wanted to know." said Nathan  
  
"From the legends I have heard of the Guardians you were the some of the most powerful fighters in the digital world, yet that you were defeated by a digimon that was later defeated by the digidestined. How was it that you could not defeat this digimon?" asked Caljemon  
  
"Destiny, that's how." said Nathan as Caljemon became even more confused, "We were not able to defeat him because prophecy foretold that only the digidestind would be able to defeat him. While we were very powerful fighters our power was usually only that of Ultimate digimon and the one who defeated us was a very powerful Mega."  
  
"I see. That has bothered me for quite some time. Now what is it that makes you different from the other digidestined?" asked Caljemon  
  
"For starters, there's this," said Nathan holding out his digivice, "our digivices are far more powerful than ordinary digivices and also the fact that when we were chosen, the Digi-Spheres gave us new abilities and extremely long life spans."  
  
"One last question, who are the Digi-Spheres that you keep mentioning?" asked Caljemon  
  
"The Digi-Spheres are beings that existed at the beginning of digital time. They protected the digital world and had the power to create digimon. They even were able to endow ordinary digimon with the ability to digivolve like the digimon of the digidestined. When BlackKnightmon appeared they tried to send an ordinary Knightmon after him but he was over powered and lost, so they created Stallionmon based on the data that they got from the battle. That was when he gave an oath that he would fight BlackKnightmon." said Nathan explaining Caljemon's question and how WhiteKnightmon came to be.  
  
"So that is the oath you meant that Lord Stallionmon gave. But, that does not explain why he won't fight BlackKnightmon." said Caljemon  
  
"No it does not, but now I have a question for you. Didn't you mean reconfigured when you said the two Snowchimon's parents died?" asked Nathan  
  
"No, I meant died. Their parents had took me in when mine died and I promised them that I would take care of the two Snowchimon when they died. You see my people are more like Humans in the way of our lives than that of digimon." started Caljemon  
  
"Are you saying that your people have limited life spans?" asked Nathan  
  
"No, our life spans are like other digimon. However, none of my kind has ever been reconfigured. Most new ones of my kind only receive small amounts of memories from their previous lives but those that don't are called raw digimon and are usually not favored among my people, however, all of my kind here on Justice Island are raw digimon. In fact my parents and I were raw digimon and the entire line of the two Snowchimon have also been raw digimon. As for our bodies the only way that our physical data can be reconfigured is if we are placed in a Data Chamber that breaks down our data so that it can be reused by the digital world." said Caljemon  
  
"That sounds like a human burial. How come you are more like humans than other digimon?" asked Nathan  
  
"That's because in a sense we descended from the humans of the digital world." said Caljemon  
  
"You mean Genni's people, don't you. But how is that possible. From what Genni has told me his people do not have powers of digimon." said Nathan  
  
"Their was a small group that studied digimon and how they performed their attacks and they eventually learned how to perform them, they set off to fight the darkness with their new powers." explained Caljemon  
  
"So they eventually evolved in to your kind." said Nathan  
  
"Not exactly. My kind is one of the five Chi cells. The group of 'humans' came upon a powerful digimon that defeated them. However, this digimon thought that he could turn them into valuable slaves, but he could not corrupt their programming so he split them in to five types of Rookie digimon. When he found that he still couldn't corrupt the new digimon, he sent them far away so that they could never bother him again." said Caljemon  
  
"So Snowchimon is one of these Rookie digimon, but who are the others?" asked Nathan  
  
"The names of the others are Firechimon, Windchimon, Earthchimon, and Hunechimon. Firechimon are a fire digimon that I have heard live near the volcanos of the Fire Wire islands in the southern Data Line Sea, their appearances are red and they favor warm areas but can deal with any area. I hear the Windchimon live on some of the floating islands that are high over the digital world, their powers are oriented with the wind and they have a Green appearance and are very agile. The Earthchimon are heard to live in subterranean communities under the digital world. Their powers are directly linked to the ground, they have a brownish appearance and are experienced diggers. The Hunechimon are the most human like, they are said to live in the high mountains of the southern continent of Terminal. No one knows much about them and they have not been seen for several thousand years. It is believed that they can travel to Earth and that they may bring back technology to keep them hidden." said Caljemon  
  
"Have you ever seen any members of the other Chi cells?" asked Nathan  
  
"No, but I want to find them one day and reunite our kinds." said Caljemon  
  
"A very noble ideal and I am sure that you will succeed some day, but I have keep you to long and you should get to those kids like you said you would." said Nathan  
  
"Your right, I will see you tomorrow then." Caljemon said as he left the room and closed the doors.  
  
~Well I guess I better get some sleep.~ thought Nathan as he got into the bed and turned off the lights.  
  
In the Real World...  
  
Kari is tossing and turning in her bed. She has a confused look on her face.  
  
Everything is black and only Kari and TK are visible.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" asked TK  
  
"If you are we both are." said Kari  
  
"Were are we?" asked TK  
  
"I don't know but I don't like it. Last thing I knew was I went to sleep." said Kari  
  
"Me to." said TK  
  
"Bearers of Hope and Light." came a voice from the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Kari worriedly.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and they found them selves in a room made of white marble and a women standing in front of them. The woman was a little older than them, she was wearing a white robe with gold trim, and a pair of angel wings coming from her back.  
  
"Who are you?" asked TK  
  
"Bearers of Hope and Light you must listen." said the women "You two will face a darkness, but you will not be alone. Your friends will be there but you two hold the keys to victory."  
  
"But we're just kids." said Kari  
  
"You two are powerful, you just must find this power. You will need the Staff of Light and the Blade of Hope to weaken this darkness. Then when you confess what is in your hearts and the one who wields the powers of both Hope and Light will appear to defeat the darkness that threatens you and your friends." said the women  
  
"Were do we find those things?" asked TK  
  
"And what do you mean what's in our hearts?" asked Kari  
  
"When the time is needed you will receive them and will know how to use them. As for what is in your hearts you will have to find that out for yourselves." said the women as the light of the room began to fade.  
  
"Wait don't go!" said TK  
  
"I'm sorry but I must, goodbye Kari and TK" said the women as the light continued to fade.  
  
"Do we know you?" asked Kari  
  
"In a sense yes, Goodbye." said the woman as the light completely faded.  
  
Kari sits up in bed with her hands at her head.  
  
~Was it all a dream.~ thought Kari ~It couldn't be, TK was there and it felt so real.~  
  
"What's wrong Kari?" came Gatomon's voice from beside her.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari said somewhat startled "What are you doing up?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to sleep with you moving so much in bed." said Gatomon  
  
"Sorry, it was just a dream." said Kari apologetically.  
  
"A dream, the way you were moving it looked more like a nightmare." remarked Gatomon smartly "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I said it was nothing, now go back to sleep." said Kari  
  
"Okay, but you need your sleep to, we both have to be ready for any evil digimon." said Gatomon as she curled up a Kari's feet.  
  
"If you say so, mom." Kari said giggling as she laid back down to sleep.  
  
All of the younger kids are at Izzy's house talking about the dream that both Kari and TK had.  
  
"So you mean you both had the same dream?" asked Izzy  
  
"That's right, but it didn't really feel like a dream." said TK  
  
"Yeah, it felt like we were in that room." said Kari  
  
"Why couldn't I have a dream with Kari." groaned Davis  
  
Everyone ignores him.  
  
"So this person didn't say who she was?" asked Yolie  
  
"No but I got this strange feeling that we new her." said Kari  
  
"She even knew our names." said TK  
  
"That is strange, even when I was the Digimon Emperor I never had anything like that." said Ken  
  
"Izzy, do you have any idea what those things are that the person mentioned?" asked Cody  
  
"Hmm, the Staff of Light and the Blade of Hope. I emailed Genni about them, he wrote me back and said that they are weapons that only those with the crests of Hope and Light can control, but he didn't have any idea on how we could find them. But if any one can find them I believe that you two can." said Izzy  
  
"We all believe in both of you, right Davis!" said Yolie elbowing Davis in the ribs.  
  
"Right." said Davis rubbing his ribs.  
  
"You two were always special, even in the old days." said Izzy "You especially Kari, you have always been blessed with powers that none of us quite understand and they have proven helpful in the past."  
  
"It doesn't seem like a blessing all the time." said Kari  
  
"Don't say that Kari, if it hadn't be for you I would still be Myotismon's slave." said Gatomon with a shiver.  
  
"Thanks Gatomon." said Kari  
  
Suddenly Izzy's computer started beeping and a sector went black on the map of the Digital World Izzy had on his computer.  
  
"Izzy we've got a problem." came Erin's voice from a pop up window on Izzy's computer screen.  
  
"No kidding." said Izzy as he sat down and started typing at the computer.  
  
"Way ahead of ya Izzy, our friend is back." said Erin  
  
"Not BlackKnightmon." said Kari  
  
"Fraid so. And he's not happy." said Erin as another pop up window showed him rampaging through a small snow covered village.  
  
"We have to go help them." said Davis getting to his feet.  
  
"Not so fast, the last time we fought him our digimon could only armor digivolve." said TK  
  
"I don't care TS, we still have to help those digimon." said Davis  
  
"TK's right Davis, if your digimon can't digivolve then there isn't much you can do." said Izzy  
  
"Got that taken care of, stand back." said Erin as six cards appeared on Izzy's screen.  
  
"Are those Key Cards?" asked Kari  
  
"Exactly, now hold your digivices toward the screen. They're no match for the crests but they will have the power to let you digimon digivolve for the time being." said Erin  
  
"We don't have much time." said Ken as he held up his digivice and the others did the same. The cards then jumped off the screen and into the digivices.  
  
"Have you heard from Nathan?" asked Izzy  
  
"No but I'm going to contact him after your on the way." said Erin  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for." said Davis  
  
"The portal is setup and you'll be dressed for the weather. Your headed to the far north." said Erin as her window closed.  
  
"Let's go." said Yolie "Digi-Port Open!"  
  
They were all sucked in except for Izzy who got on the phone and started calling the others.  
  
In the Digital World...  
  
Nathan is looking out of one of the windows of his room thinking about the view when the door opens and in comes the two Snowchimon and Caljemon.  
  
"Good Morning!" said the pair as they came running up to Nathan with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Good Morning to you to. I guess I didn't keep you to late after all." said Nathan as he turned to Caljemon.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with red light and the children ran back to Caljemon. Then Erin's face appeared on the screen on the wall.  
  
"Nathan BlackKnightmon's back." said Erin  
  
"Where at?" asked Nathan  
  
"A village 50 miles North NorthWest in the mountains." said Erin "You should inform WhiteKnightmon."  
  
"Unfortunately he said he could not fight him, but I will ask him one last time." said Nathan  
  
"Alright, Tunskmon is on his way there in the Streaker and will be there in 10 minutes and I'll meet you at the village with the digidestined." said Erin  
  
"Okay, Nathan out." said Nathan and the screen went blank. "Where is Stallionmon?"  
  
"I will take you to him." said Caljemon as he started out of the room at a sprint with the Snowchimon and Nathan close behind. "I should let you know that the village that your friend talked about is the ancestral home of my people. Even though they turned their backs on those that left they are still my people."  
  
"I will try my best to protect them." said Nathan  
  
"Thank-you." said Caljemon as he opened a pair of doors. "Lord Stallionmon, BlackKnightmon is attacking a village in the area."  
  
"Stallionmon I came here to ask you again. Will you help us in our battle." said Nathan  
  
"I am afraid that my answer must stay the same." said Stallionmon  
  
"Then I guess were on our own. I just want you to know that we will not give up, not just because we are the Guardians but because our hearts will not let us give up." said Nathan and he began to leave the room.  
  
"Wait." said Stallionmon and Nathan turned around to face him. "Caljemon, I want you and these two to go with him. Your abilities will no doubt be useful to him."  
  
"But Sir." started Caljemon  
  
"No buts, I want the three of you to do this not out of loyalty, but out of our friendship." said Stallionmon  
  
"Thank-you, we will make you proud. Come on you two." said Caljemon and they all left the room.  
  
"Good Luck." said Stallionmon softly as he looked out of the nearest window.  
  
They got out to the courtyard just as Tunskmon was landing the ship.  
  
"Everyone get in and buckle up." said Nathan as they got into the ship and Tunskmon relinquished the pilot's seat. "Hang on."  
  
The ship shot back up in to the air quickly and then off in the direction of the village.  
  
"What should we do when we get there?" asked Caljemon  
  
"You should try to get as many innocent digimon away from the battle. If you are cornered and attacked you will have no choice but to fight back." said Nathan  
  
"We'll do our best to help to." said the boy Snowchimon  
  
"Thanks, but you two try to be careful." said Nathan  
  
"We will." said the girl Snowchimon  
  
"Were almost there Nathan." said Tunskmon  
  
"Hang on, we're going in quick and fast." said Nathan as the ship descended quickly and made a skid on the ground to stop.  
  
"We got everyone out of this area." said Floramon  
  
"Thanks for the info Forlamon." said Erin  
  
"ERIN!" yelled Kari as she comes running up to her.  
  
"What is it Kari?" asked Erin  
  
"BlackKnightmon has the others cornered, I was barely able to get away." said Kari trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No time to waste Forlamon, Guardian Merger Sequence Engage!" said Erin holding out her digivice.  
  
"Floramon"  
  
"Erin"  
  
"Guardian Merge To ... Florenamon, The Guardian of Loyalty!" said the new digimon.  
  
Florenamon is much like Hunskmon in that she looks like Erin. She has Erin's armor and her sword at her side. Her arms and legs are green and she has Floramon's petal on top of her head.  
  
"I am Florenamon, the merged form of Erin and Floramon. My main attacks are Pollen Storm and Loyalty Blade, but as with Hunskmon I also maintain many attacks unique to my sword, such as the Northern Winds."  
  
"Wow!" was all Kari could say.  
  
"Quick Kari, grab my hand." said Florenamon as she grabbed for Kari's hand and then took of to help the others.  
  
"Everyone this way." said Caljemon as he directed the innocent of his kind away from the fighting.  
  
"Who are you, I have never seen you before and yet you are one of our kind." said a woman Caljemon.  
  
"I come from Justice Island." said Caljemon  
  
"But that would mean." started the women Caljemon.  
  
"Now is not the time. You must go quickly." said Caljemon as he grabbed her and started pulling her away.  
  
(From this point on when I refer to the boy Snowchimon I'll call him Snowy.)  
  
"Quick this way." said Snowy  
  
"Snowy how are we going to get everyone out of here?" asked Snowchimon  
  
"We just have to sis." said Snowy  
  
"Well look what we have here," came a voice from behind them, "a couple of kids trying to be heroes."  
  
"Ninjamon!" they both say turning around.  
  
"Your coming with me." said Ninjamon as he picks up the pair.  
  
"Let us go." said Snowy  
  
"Like my brother said." said Snowchimon  
  
"I don't think so," said Ninjamon, "you're going to see BlackKnightmon."  
  
"Nathan have you seen the children?" asked Caljemon as he met up with Nathan and Tunskmon.  
  
"No I haven't." replied Nathan  
  
"Ahh..." came a cry from the distance.  
  
"That sounds like them." said Caljemon looking in the direction of the cry.  
  
"Well lets go then." said Nathan as they started running in the direction of the scream.  
  
"What a pathetic bunch of weaklings. Ha ha ha." laughed BlackKnightmon as he looked at the dedigivolved digimon in front of him.  
  
"Your nothing but pure evil." said Ken  
  
"Why thank you." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"That wasn't a complement." said Davis  
  
"You still dare to challenge me? Even though your digimon lie on the ground defeated." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"You bet!" said Yolie  
  
"So be it. I will take great pleasure in destroying the 'so called' legendary digidestined." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Leave them alone BlackKnightmon!" came the voice of Florenamon as she lands in front of them and lets Kari down. "Your fight is with me now."  
  
"Who is that?" asked Cody  
  
"I think I have a good guess." said TK  
  
"Ah, the beautiful Florenamon. Personally I was hoping to face Hunskmon again, but you'll do."  
  
"Children see to your digimon." said Florenamon "I'll hold him off for now."  
  
"You are no match for me, never the less I will enjoy this fight." sneered BlackKnightmon  
  
"Patamon!" yelled TK as he ran over to his friend with tears in his eyes. "You have to be all right. We can't give up hope."  
  
"Gatomon!" yelled Kari running over to her. "Wake up Gatomon, we can't let the darkness out shine the light."  
  
Then both the crests of Hope and Light appeared on TK and Kari's chests.  
  
"Whoa, Davis what happened. I just felt this energy surge go through my body." said Veemon as he sat up holding his head.  
  
"Your not the only one." said Hawkmon as he flew over to them.  
  
"I think I know why." said Yolie "Look at TK and Kari"  
  
Everyone looks to see TK and Kari holding their digimon and crying and that they were glowing in pink and yellow light.  
  
"Kari!" said Gatomon waking up.  
  
"TK!" said Patamon coming too.  
  
"Open your eyes!" yelled the two startling TK and Kari.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kari  
  
"I don't no." replied TK  
  
They light around them left their bodies and began collecting in front of them. When the glow of the energy died down the crests of Hope and Light were floating if front of them. The crests then floated in to their tags with a ping.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to ... Angemon"  
  
"Well Patamon got a second wind, I'm helpin to Cody." said Armadillomon  
  
"We're in to." said Veemon  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to ... Ankylomon"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to ... ExVeemon"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to ... Stingmon"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to ... Aquilamon"  
  
"I will never surrender BlackKnightmon." sneered Florenamon  
  
"Very well, Black Sword!" said BlackKnightmon as he struck Florenamon and sent her flying.  
  
"Someone catch her!" said Angemon as she flew past him.  
  
"I got her." said ExVeemon jumping in to the air.  
  
"Nice catch ExVeemon." said Davis  
  
"Thank-you, but I still have a fight." said Florenamon as she began staggering back towards BlackKnightmon.  
  
"Hm, I don't know how you recovered so fast, or how you digivolved. I defeated you once and I will do it again." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Everyone get ready to attack." said Aquilamon rallying the troops.  
  
"Not so fast." came Ninjamon's voice "BlackKnightmon, look who I found trying to be heroes."  
  
"Those look like little kids." said Ken  
  
"Let us go Ninjamon." said Snowy  
  
"You heard them, let them go." said BlackKnightmon with a laugh.  
  
"With pleasure." said Ninjamon as he threw them down to the ground.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Snow Ball!" said Snowchimon as she forms a snowball and throws it at him.  
  
"Their digimon." said Yolie  
  
"Oh no. It didn't work." said Snowchimon  
  
"Come on sis, we have to do this together." said Snowy  
  
"Snowman Pummel!" said the two with hands raised above their heads. Twenty snowmen formed above them and then went flying at BlackKnightmon covering him in snow.  
  
"That was not wise." said BlackKnightmon as the snow melted and he glew with black energy. "Now you will pay."  
  
BlackKnightmon raised his sword and then swung it down hard at the pair.  
  
"You will not hurt these children." said Caljemon as his sword intercepted BlackKnightmon's.  
  
"That you can be sure of." said Hunskmon as his sword helped keep BlackKnightmon's sword at bay.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"You know I can't stay away to long." said Hunskmon  
  
"You will fail." said BlackKnightmon as he pressed his sword down harder.  
  
"Stallion Blast!" came an attack from behind everyone. They attack hit BlackKnightmon square in the chest and knocked him back.  
  
"Lord Stallionmon!" said Caljemon turning around to see the white horse coming through the crowd. "But I thought that."  
  
"Now is not the time." said Stallionmon  
  
"So, I finally got you to come out of hiding." said BlackKnightmon standing back up.  
  
"I have had time to realize that I cannot abandon my oath. Now you will face them as well as me." said Stallionmon  
  
"Stallionmon, Digivolve to ... WhiteKnightmon!"  
  
WhiteKnightmon stood as tall as BlackKnightmon, but he wore white armor with gold trim on the edges. His sword was longer and was in a sheath made of gold and he had a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"I am WhiteKnightmon, a white Knight digimon. I to am an Ultimate level digimon, my attacks are White Sword and Light Energy, but when I combine my attacks I am more than a match for BlackKnightmon."  
  
"Well now that WhiteKnightmon is here, everyone attack together." said Florenamon  
  
"You heard her, V-Laser!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Ready Caljemon?" asked Hunskmon  
  
"Of course, Ice Blade!" said Caljemon as his sword glew blue and then shot the glow directly at BlackKnightmon.  
  
"Hunsk Blast!"  
  
"My turn, Pollen Storm!" said Florenamon as pollen shot from her hands and the petals on her head. The pollen swarmed around BlackKnightmon holding him in place.  
  
"I will not be defeated, Dark Energy!" yelled BlackKnightmon as his attack shot out and hit everyone hard.  
  
Everyone flies back due to the force of the attack.  
  
"He's to powerful." said Yolie  
  
"Then I will deal with him." said WhiteKnightmon as he shot back forward at BlackKnightmon.  
  
"I hope he can beat him." said Davis  
  
"If only we could DNA digivolve!" said Gatomon  
  
"What did you say?" asked Hunskmon  
  
"I said 'If only we could DNA digivolve.'" repeated Gatomon  
  
"Can all of you DNA digivolve?" asked Hunskmon  
  
"Yeah, Gatomon and Aquilamon, Ankylomon and Angemon, and ExVeemon and Stingmon." explained Kari  
  
"Hunskmon you aren't thinkin what I think your thinkin. Are you?" asked Florenamon  
  
"We needed a trump card and I'd say we got it." said Hunskmon  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Davis  
  
"This," said Hunskmon as he formed three cards in his hand and threw them up into the air, "now you must point your digivices at the same card as your partner."  
  
"What are those?" asked Davis  
  
"They are DNA cards, now hurry." said Hunskmon  
  
"But.." started Davis  
  
"Shut up Davis, you ready Yolie?" asked Kari as she pointed her digivice at a card.  
  
"Uh, I guess so." said Yolie unsure sounding as she pointed her digivice at the same card.  
  
"Here we go." said Gatomon  
  
"Aquilamon"  
  
"Gatomon"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to ... Silphymon!"  
  
"It worked." said Davis  
  
"Our turn Davis." said Ken  
  
"Us to, right Cody?" asked TK  
  
"Right." said Cody as they all pointed their digivices toward cards with their partners.  
  
"ExVeemon"  
  
"Stingmon"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to ... Paildramon!"  
  
"Ankylomon"  
  
"Angemon"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to ... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"All right. Now lets get him." said Davis  
  
"Davis, I don't think Paildramon is done yet." said Ken pointing at a glowing Paildramon.  
  
"Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to ... Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon, Mode Change to ... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"I got more of a trump card than I thought." said Nathan looking at Imperialdramon.  
  
"It feels good to be back." said Imperialdramon  
  
"You can say that again." said Silphymon  
  
"Black Sword!"  
  
"Erh!" said WhiteKnightmon as he flew back towards the other digimon.  
  
"You are weak, old man. Now for the final blow." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"Not so fast, Positon Laser!" said Imperialdramon as he shot in between the two knights.  
  
"What? How is this possible." said BlackKnightmon  
  
"You forget BlackKnightmon, we control the Key Cards. Now everyone attack together." ordered Hunskmon  
  
"With pleasure, Northern Winds!" said Florenamon as she formed a cyclone with her sword and shot it at BlackKnightmon.  
  
"Thor's Might!"  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
"Ice Blade!"  
  
"And now for the final blow, Light Energy Sword!" said WhiteKnightmon as his sword glew with gold energy. As he swung it the energy shot out directly at BlackKnightmon.  
  
"No this can not be happening," said BlackKnightmon as he flew back from the attacks and knelt heavily on the ground, "it may not be tomorrow or the next day, but I will have my revenge digidestined."  
  
At his last words BlackKnightmon went into Digi-dust.  
  
"You won't get the chance." said Hunskmon as he formed a crystal in his hand.  
  
"Hunskmon don't." said Florenamon as she grabbed his arm before he threw it.  
  
"Your right, it would make to much of an imbalance." said Hunskmon  
  
"We rule!" said Yolie jumping up and down as their digimon dedigivolved.  
  
"Look at that." said Cody pointing to six floating orbs where the digimon were standing. An orb then floated to each digidestind and entered their digivices.  
  
"Why does my digivice screen say 'DNA'?" asked Ken  
  
"I don't now but mine does to." said Davis  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Cody  
  
"It means that congratulations are in order." said Hunskmon as he and Florenamon glew and dedigivolved.  
  
"For what?" asked Kari  
  
"For how well you work together, the cards know that you can handle the power and have given it to you." explained Nathan  
  
"Also congratulations for the fact that, we won!" said Erin joyfully.  
  
"And as for WhiteKnightmon, I knew you would change you mind." said Nathan as he faced WhiteKnightmon.  
  
"But how?" asked Caljemon  
  
"Nathan has always had a way with words. When he said he would not give up because of his heart, it made me look deep within my own heart and realize that I cannot turn my back on my oath, no matter how rusty I am." said WhiteKnightmon  
  
"I just wish you would have gotten here sooner. He hurt my tail." said Gatomon  
  
"Oh Gatomon." said Kari as she picked her up.  
  
"Now," WhiteKnightmon said turning back to Caljemon, "Caljemon I am very proud of you and the children. You have proven that you no longer need my training."  
  
"But their is still much that you need to teach me." protested Caljemon  
  
"You learned today what I hadn't been able to teach you. You learned the value of forgiveness. Even though your ancestors left this area to come to my service after being shunned by the rest of their kind, you followed my request and came here to help save them." said WhiteKnightmon "Now you and the children must go with the Guardians and continue to help others."  
  
"But.." started Caljemon  
  
"I will be fine. I told you that the others loyalty is out of respect and debt for their ancestors. You serve me out of friendship, now as my friends I must ask you to go with the Guardians and take our fight to the rest of the digital world." said WhiteKnightmon  
  
"I will Sir." said Caljemon  
  
"One more thing, don't call me Sir any more, call me by my name." said WhiteKnightmon  
  
"Of course, WhiteKnightmon." said Caljemon  
  
"Now I must go, Justice Island has spent its last day in this frozen land. One more thing, there is a shrine in the mountains of Server that is said to contain the remains of the Digi-Spheres, the writing on the door states that 'Only the eight Amulets of Destiny will revive the beings within'." said WhiteKnightmon as he walked away.  
  
"Goodbye, and thank-you!" said Yolie waving with the others joining her.  
  
"I almost forgot," said Cody, "Nathan what was that crystal that you had?"  
  
"It was a Data Crystal, we use them to trap the data of evil digimon." explained Nathan  
  
"Then why didn't you use it?" asked Davis impatiently.  
  
"If I were to have captured BlackKnightmon it would have created too much of an imbalance." said Nathan  
  
"Do you mean the balance between good and evil?" asked TK  
  
"Exactly." said Nathan  
  
"I also forgot that we have to congratulate you and Kari for reforming your crests." said Erin  
  
"Thanks." said Kari and TK  
  
Suddenly a rectangle was floating in the air and it had Izzy and the other digidestind looking out of it.  
  
"What is that?" asked Davis  
  
"It's a Holo Screen. They are able to appear all over the digital world." explained Erin  
  
"Jen sent the program to Izzy so that we could watch the fight, nice job sis." praised Tai from the screen.  
  
"Thanks." said Kari  
  
"You all did really well." said Izzy  
  
"We wouldn't have been able to defeat him if it hadn't been for Hunskmon and those cards." said Ken  
  
"Whatever, we beat his Digi-keashter." said Davis happily.  
  
"There he goes again." said Matt  
  
"Yeah all the praise going strait to his head." said Sora  
  
"Hey." said Davis  
  
"You know, now that were done fighting I'm getting cold." said Yolie  
  
"We all are." said Ken  
  
"We better get home." said Cody  
  
"But I don't see a TV anywhere." said Kari  
  
"No problem, just use the Holo Screen as the TV." said Erin  
  
"Okay," said TK, "make way guys were coming home."  
  
They all held up their digivices and went in the screen. Once they were all through Izzy sat back in front of the screen.  
  
"I guess it's up to the rest of us to find our crests now. Kari and TK beat us all." said Izzy  
  
"I'm sure you can do it." said Nathan  
  
"Thanks, bye." said Izzy as the screen blinked out.  
  
"I guess we got to set up some new rooms, huh Nathan." said Erin  
  
"That's right, but it will be good to have some new people around the base." said Nathan  
  
"Thank-you for your hospitality, we won't let you down." said Caljemon  
  
"So how do we get to your base?" asked Snowy  
  
"The same way we got here. Everyone, into the Streaker." said Nathan as everyone got into the Streaker and it took off. The digimon of the village all waved at the ship as it flew away to the south.  
  
What awaits the digidestind now that BlackKnightmon has been defeated, who was this woman that came to TK and Kari in the dream, and what are the Amulets of Destiny. Find out next time on Digimon:The Digital Guardians  
  
Well how'd ya like chapter 3. Sorry to those who don't like seeing Davis with bad parts and looking dumb, but I just tried to write like I saw his character some times on the show. Go ahead and tell your friends about my story and please Read & Review. 


	4. Power's Retrieved and Help Awakened

Well chapter 4 is finally up. I wasn't able to fit in any big fighting in this one so sorry. Some people have been wondering who the main bad guy is, the truth is that in these stories there are several different bad guys because they are all struggling to become the supreme one but luckily the digidestined are able to defeat them. Well enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai. I am not making any money on this so please don't sue. But I do own all the characters that I create, so please don't take them and if this has any similarity to other stories or characters, sorry, it was not meant.  
  
The Digital Guardians  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Power's Retrieved and Help Awakened  
  
(Veemon Narrating) Last week we had to fight a really nasty digimon named BlackKnightmon, if it hadn't been for the Guardians savin our butts again it wouldn't have happened. But what was really amazing was when Hunskmon had us use these cards that let us DNA digivolve again, and as Imperialdramon I totally beat his Digi-Butt.  
  
Everyone is in the park talking, except for Davis. It was getting late so they decided they weren't waiting for him any longer and started talking without him.  
  
"So you don't know how you reformed your crests?" asked Izzy  
  
"No, we were to worried about our digimon." said Kari  
  
"I think it might have been something you said." said Yolie  
  
"Hey, I thought I said to wait for me." said Davis as he comes running to the group.  
  
"We waited 30 Minutes and you hadn't came, so we figured we better get started." said Matt  
  
"Sorry, my mom sprung some chores on me at the last minute, so what where you talking about?" asked Davis  
  
"We were trying to figure out how TK and Kari reformed their crests. Yolie why do you think it has something to do with what they said?" asked Tai  
  
"Well I think that what they said, when they were trying to wake up Patamon and Gatomon, had a part of it." explained Yolie  
  
"But we didn't say anything special." said TK  
  
"No but what you said probably came from your heart." said Sora  
  
"Do you remember what you said?" asked Mimi  
  
"No." said Kari  
  
"I'm not sure but I think you said something like 'not letting Darkness beat the Light'." said Yolie  
  
"Come to think of it I think I heard TK say 'We can't give up Hope'." said Cody  
  
"It makes sense." said Izzy holding his chin.  
  
"What does Izzy?" asked Joe  
  
"Remember when Apoclymon almost defeated us." said Izzy  
  
"You mean when he turned us in to data right." said Tai  
  
"Right, we realized that the power of our crests was inside us and that we had to tap into that power to get our digimon to digivolve." explained Izzy  
  
"Hey remember when that Being took over Kari to show us how we became the digidestind." said Sora  
  
"That's right, she said that they created our Crests from qualities that we already had." continued Matt  
  
"Um. I'm lost." said Davis  
  
"Your not the only one." said Ken  
  
"Huh." said Kari as she saw the younger kids frustration. "Guys your at it again."  
  
"What Kari." said Tai looking confused at his sister.  
  
"You keep forgetting these guys weren't with us back then." said Kari pointing to the younger kids.  
  
"I may not have been around but I think I get the idea." said Ken "Kari and TK were able to reform their crests because they tapped into that power again."  
  
"I was going to say that." said Izzy  
  
"Sorry." apologized Ken  
  
"That's okay. But that is the idea I was having. I think we should all try to find this power again if we're going to get our crests back." said Izzy  
  
"Well we better find it quick. I have a feeling that were going to need them for something important." said Tai  
  
"Speaking of important, Izzy have you figured out what the 'Amulets of Destiny' are?" asked Kari  
  
"Well I've been working with Nathan to try to figure it out. He says he might have an idea but he wants to check it out to be sure." said Izzy  
  
"Did he say anything about this idea?" asked TK  
  
"No. He said he didn't want to bother us with it." said Izzy  
  
"But we should be a part of this." protested Davis  
  
"Relax Davis, I think he just doesn't want to get our hopes up if his idea is wrong." said Sora  
  
"Besides, I'm sure he'll tell us if he finds something." said Kari  
  
"If you say so Kari." said Davis staring at Kari over TK  
  
"Davis stop drooling." said TK as he pushed Davis off him.  
  
"Anyway," said Izzy after the scene Davis had made, "we should probably get home. The sun's going down and our parents will start worrying."  
  
"Okay," said Tai, "but everyone meet back here at ten tomorrow, agreed."  
  
Everyone shook their heads and left the park.  
  
In the Digital World...  
  
Nathan and Tunskmon are walking through the forest on the mountains of Server. There is a full moon out and they come to a clearing that is high up the mountains and gives a spectacular view of the valley.  
  
"Wow!" said Tunskmon  
  
"Will you look at that." said Nathan staring at the view. "When I see sights like this, it reminds me of what were fighting for."  
  
"Ah, Nathan." said Tunskmon  
  
"Yeah." answered Nathan  
  
"WhiteKnightmon didn't tell you what that temple looked like when you were at his castle. Did he?" asked Tunskmon  
  
"No," said Nathan, "why?"  
  
"Turn around." said Tunskmon  
  
"Well, if I had to find a temple. I'd say this fits the bill." said Nathan as he stared at the front of a building that was carved into the mountain. It had stairs leading to an entrance with pillars lining the way.  
  
"Should we go in?" asked Tunskmon  
  
"Well I guess we gotta make sure it's the right temple." said Nathan  
  
"How many temples do you think are around?" asked Tunskmon defensively.  
  
"This is the digital world, there can be temples all over." said Nathan as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"I don't care how many temples their are, I think this is the place." said Tunskmon "There's the sentence on the door that WhiteKnightmon said."  
  
"Well let's go in." said Nathan as he opened the large wooden doors.  
  
"Not very impressive. Is it?" asked Tunskmon as they walked down the torch lit hallway.  
  
"You have no taste you know. These walls are made out of solid marble and the pillars are made of aged Oak." said Nathan  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I guess its ok." said Tunskmon  
  
"Your hopeless." said Nathan patting Tunskmon on the head.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Uh, just how long is this hall anyway?" asked Tunskmon  
  
"Relax, here's the door." said Nathan opening the door. "Whoa."  
  
"Like I said, the hall was okay and this is impressive." said Tunskmon with an attitude.  
  
"Okay, for once I'll have to agree with your taste." said Nathan still in shock of the room.  
  
The room was very bright with marble walls and pillars around a central alter. The alter was surrounded by red carpet which led off in three direction, one of which they had come from. The alter was made of solid gold and had four spikes coming up at the corners. On the spikes rested four balls that just floated above the points.  
  
"The Digi-Spheres!" exclaimed the two as they saw the alter and began walking towards it.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there." came a British sounding voice from a person that came from one of the other entrances.  
  
The person wore shining gold armor, like the medieval knights, and had his sword drawn in front of him.  
  
"We just came to find the Digi-Spheres." answered Nathan  
  
"What! You will not harm them." said the Knight as he then rushed them with his sword.  
  
"Wait! We don't want to hurt them." said Tunskmon as he dodges a swing of the sword.  
  
"Liars, you will .. Ah.." yelled the Knight as he fell to the ground and his sword goes flying.  
  
"Quick Tunskmon, go get some water." said Nathan as he rushed over to the Knight.  
  
"What, you want me to get water for some one who almost chop .. No way! It can't be." finished Tunskmon as he saw the knight face when Nathan took off his helmet.  
  
"Nathan? They said .. you .. would .. come." said the Knight as he passed out again.  
  
Nathan and Tunskmon are in a simple room with a bed. There is a person lying in the bed and the Knight's armor is on the ground at the foot of the bed.  
  
"What happened?" said the Knight trying to get up.  
  
"Easy, you fainted." said Nathan  
  
"Nathan? It is you, I wasn't imagining it." said the Knight  
  
"Nope, you didn't imagine us, but did you have to attack us." said Tunskmon smartly.  
  
"I am sorry, I have just had so many experiences with people trying to harm the Digi-Spheres." said the Knight  
  
"It's okay, but what happened to them, and what did you mean by 'they said you would come'?" asked Nathan  
  
"It is a long story, and the Digi-Spheres said that you would come to help revive them." said the Knight  
  
"Well that explains how you knew I would come." said Nathan  
  
"What about the story." insisted Tunskmon  
  
"Alright my friend. You see Nathan, when you and the other Guardians were put into the sleep the Digi-Spheres found themselves severely weakened. They had used much of their power to create your digivices and so were tied to you. When your power was cut off, from being put to sleep, they found that they had nearly no energy left. The little energy they had they used to create this temple. Time used to flow much slower in the temple then in the rest of the digital world and so they appointed me to guard it and then they went and rested themselves on the alter." explained the Knight  
  
"But if their power was tied to us shouldn't they have awakened when we did?" asked Nathan  
  
"No, even though they were tied to you they knew that your power would not be enough to awaken them so they set about the means that could create the Amulets of Destiny." said the Knight  
  
"Their mentioned in the inscription on the doors." said Tunskmon  
  
"Exactly, do you have them Nathan?" asked the Knight  
  
"Ah not exactly, we've been trying to find them ever since WhiteKnightmon told us about the inscription." said Nathan "Of course it might help if we knew what they looked like."  
  
"Then I will show you." said the Knight as he got out of bed.  
  
He stood as tall as Nathan but was wearing brown slacks and a light tan shirt. He had short blond hair and light tan eyes, his skin was white and he was built like a warrior ready for a fight.  
  
"Wait, you know what they look like?" said Tunskmon  
  
"Yes. Their images are engraved in the Key panel of the alter." said the Knight as he walked out of the door with Nathan and Tunskmon following.  
  
"We didn't see any panel." said Nathan  
  
"That is because it is hidden." said the Knight as they entered the center room and walked up to the alter.  
  
"Where's the panel?" asked Tunskmon giving the Knight a stare.  
  
"Right here." replied the Knight as he pushed a hidden switch on the under side of the alter. A panel then began to slide out of the alter.  
  
"I don't believe it." said Nathan as he saw the images on the panel.  
  
The next morning in the Real World...  
  
"Is everybody here?" asked Tai  
  
"Were still waiting for Ken." said Davis  
  
"There he is. Morning Ken." said Yolie as she runs to greet him.  
  
"Good morning everyone." said Ken as he joined the group.  
  
"Morning!" said Minomon jumping out of his arm.  
  
"So did you have any luck with your crests?" asked Ken starting the conversation.  
  
"No." they all said.  
  
"I tried really hard." said Mimi  
  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually." assured Sora  
  
"Yeah." agreed Matt with a depressed voice.  
  
"Did you find out anything Izzy?" asked Tai  
  
"No, except Genni sent me an e-mail on what the two weapons, from TK and Kari's dream, are suppose to look like." answered Izzy  
  
"Let's see it." said Tai  
  
"Okay, just a sec." said Izzy getting out his laptop and bringing up a picture. "Here it is, see."  
  
Izzy turned his computer around to show the others. In the picture was a sword with a gold colored handle and a blade that looked like it was made out of crystal. The staff had a red handle with a large gold image of an angel on one end and a small crystal held on with gold at the other.  
  
"Wow. I don't suppose he mentioned where to find them, did he?" asked Davis  
  
"Nope, he just said he found the picture in an old book." replied Izzy as he put away his laptop.  
  
"Excuse me children but could you help me find something?" asked a man in a brown trench coat and hat that had come up on them.  
  
"Sure what are you looking for?" asked Yolie  
  
"I'm looking for some objects called the Amulets of Destiny." replied the man  
  
"Who are you? Come on Matt lets grab him." said Tai as he and Matt grabbed the man's arms.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Gotch ya." laughed the man.  
  
"Huh?" everyone asked confused and Tai and Matt letting go in the confusion.  
  
"Maybe this will help." said the man taking off his hat to show that it was Nathan.  
  
"Nathan? What are you doing here? asked Izzy  
  
"I tried contacting you at your homes but your parents said you had gone to the park. So I decided I had to come here to get you." explained Nathan  
  
"But why the disguise?" asked Yolie  
  
"I had to make sure no one saw me. Even though this isn't the digital world I could still get attacked by digimon and that would have endangered innocent people." explained Nathan  
  
"Oh, a sorry about the arm." said Tai  
  
"Perfectly okay." said Nathan  
  
"You mentioned something about the Amulets of Destiny, do you know where they are?" asked Izzy  
  
"Always right to business with you isn't it Izzy. Anyway, I do know where the Amulets are, and I also found the temple that WhiteKnightmon spoke of and it is the resting place for the Digi-Spheres."  
  
"Cool, but where are the Amulets?" asked Sora  
  
"You children hold the Amulets." said Nathan  
  
"No we don't." said Joe defensively and confused.  
  
"The Amulets of Destiny is just another name for the crests of the original eight digidestind." said Nathan catching everyone by surprise.  
  
"But we still haven't been able to get back the rest of our crests, only Kari and TK have." said Izzy  
  
"That's okay, we'll deal with getting the rest back when we get to the temple." said Nathan  
  
"Okay, we'll all go to my house and us the computer there." said Izzy standing up ready to go.  
  
"No, we're not going to use a computer." said Nathan  
  
"How come, if we don't use a computer we can't get to the digiworld." said Yolie  
  
"How do you think I got here?" asked Nathan  
  
"Actually I think we all assumed you used a computer." said Ken  
  
"That's okay, I'll show you how I got here." said Nathan as he looked around to make sure no one was around, then he pointed his finger at the ground and shot a beam from it. He moved his finger up, over, and back down then snapped his fingers and the archway he created filled with energy.  
  
"A gate." said Izzy shocked  
  
"It comes in handy to be able to create temporary gates, now come on. The temple is waiting." said Nathan as he walked through and the others followed.  
  
They come out of the gate in front of the temple at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"That's a lot nicer than the Digi-Ports." said Ken  
  
"Yeah, you don't go flying out of it." pointed out Yolie  
  
"Children the entrance to the temple is up these stairs." said Nathan as he led the group up the stairs. "You might want to watch out for the temple's guardian though, he was a bit jumpy when me and Tunskmon ran into him last night."  
  
"Will he hurt us?" asked Mimi  
  
"Don't worry, he's expecting you but I'll make sure to tell him who you are just in case." said Nathan to comfort the children.  
  
"Look, it's the phrase that WhiteKnightmon told us about on the door." pointed out Cody  
  
"Yes, but wait till you see inside." said Nathan as he opened the doors and walked inside.  
  
"Come on guys." said Davis motioning everyone in after Nathan.  
  
"Wow, these walls are beautiful." said Yolie  
  
"But still a little creepy." said Kari  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I'll protect you." said Davis as he stepped in front of Kari.  
  
"Oh brother." sighed TK and Tai  
  
Suddenly a sword came out from behind one of the pillars and came down right in front of Davis. Davis jumped right behind Kari.  
  
"What are you going to do, protect my back Davis." said Kari with a disappointed voice.  
  
"Stop these are the digidestind." said Nathan grabbing the Knights arm.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." apologized the Knight  
  
"That's okay, but what's your name?" asked Mimi  
  
"Children may I introduce Sir Michael Coffey, former knight of the British crown." said Nathan  
  
"May I remind you friend, that you are never a former knight in her majesties service." said Michael  
  
"Wait, you two are friends?" asked Davis  
  
"Yes, but Michael's arrival in the digital world predated me and the Guardians." said Nathan  
  
"But why was he here?" asked Yolie  
  
"The Digi-Spheres brought me to fight the evil because of my skill with the sword. They gave me a digivice, crest, and digimon. They even gave me powers to fight the evil, but even I was not enough to change the course of events." explained Michael  
  
"That's when we were brought back. Michael had an enhanced version of the ordinary digivices and the Digi-Spheres use it as a template but enhanced it even more to create our digivices. From what he has told me, that took a lot of their energy and so when we went into the sleep they had very little energy left." said Nathan  
  
"They used what remained of their energy to create this temple and also set the beginnings of your crests. Then they appointed me the temple guardian and went to the alter to rest." finished Michael  
  
"But Genni's people created our crests." said Sora  
  
"Yes but the Digi-Spheres helped to ensure that they would have the power that would be needed." said Michael  
  
"Oh, unfortunately we don't all have our crests. Only TK and Kari have been able to reform theirs." said Matt  
  
"No need to worry. My crest will help to reform yours." said Michael  
  
"Wow what crest do you have?" asked Izzy very excitedly.  
  
"I have the crest of Honor." said Michael as he pulled out his crest from under his armor. The crest had a shield on it with two swords crossed inside the shield.  
  
"And it truly suits him to. He has the highest felling of honor than anyone I've ever known." said Nathan patting him on the back.  
  
"So how do we get our crests back?" asked Tai his hopes rising.  
  
"Follow me." said Michael as he led them past the center chamber and to the right. They came to a room with ten pedestals near the door and one further on with the shape of a crest on it.  
  
"What's with the pedestals?" asked Davis  
  
"They are to hold the tags for the crests while the person stands in front of the outer pedestals facing the center pedestal." explained Michael  
  
"But how come there are ten pedestals, their was only eight of us original digidestind and two of us already got them back?" asked Joe  
  
"As you have scene with the Guardians and I, you are not the only ones with crests. This chamber can be used to recover any lost crest and that is why there are more pedestals." explained Michael  
  
"Oh. So what do we do now?" asked Joe  
  
"Each of you with a tag, take it off and pace it on a pedestal." Michael said as he walked over to the far pedestal and put his crest into the slot.  
  
"Now what?" asked Tai  
  
"Now, I need you to think back to how you felt when you first learned how you had been chosen to be digidestined out of all of the children in the world. How did you feel?" asked Michael  
  
"We felt honored." said Sora  
  
"Exactly, now close your eyes and concentrate on that feeling." instructed Michael "Now, starting with the boy with the out of control hair, say the name of your crest."  
  
"Courage."  
  
"Friendship."  
  
"Love."  
  
"Sincerity."  
  
"Knowledge."  
  
"Reliability."  
  
As each one said their crest name they began to be surrounded by energy that was the same color their crests use to give off. Michael's crest was also giving of a white energy that was going into the digidestind's tags.  
  
"Now open your eyes." said Michael  
  
They opened their eyes just in time to see the energy leave their bodies and collect in their tags to form their crests.  
  
"It worked." said Sora  
  
"Prodigious!" exclaimed Izzy  
  
"Does this mean our digimon can digivolve to ultimate again?" asked Izzy  
  
"Yes, and even beyond if they could do so before." said Michael  
  
"All right!" yelled Matt and Tai jumping up and down.  
  
"Well now that you have your crests how about we go wake some old friends." said Nathan to the group.  
  
"Okay." said the group.  
  
"Then follow me." said Michael as he took his crest back and went to the center room.  
  
"What now?" asked Davis  
  
"We follow." said TK as they all went after Michael  
  
When they get to the alter they found that the keypad was already out. On the pad there are eight crest slots with their symbols above them.  
  
"Hey our crests are reacting to something." said Kari as their crests started glowing.  
  
"Their reacting to the alter, now place your crests in the slots." explained Michael  
  
They all placed their crests in to the slots and stepped back as the orbs started glowing. When the glow died down the orbs had each taken on a color, Green, Red, Blue, and Brown. Then the brown one started pulsating.  
  
"Thank-you for reviving us digidestined." came a voice from the brown orb.  
  
"Ah, your welcome." said Joe confused.  
  
"Do not be afraid." said the green orb as it pulsated.  
  
"You have done what no one else could do." said the red orb  
  
"And for that we will be forever grateful." said the blue orb  
  
"So you're the Digi-Spheres?" asked Kari  
  
"Yes, and now that we are back we will be able to help protect the digital world again." said the green orb  
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way, but how can you help?" asked Sora  
  
"They made it possible for Wolfmon and the others to digivolve like your digimon can. Plus they can control the forces of nature in the digital world." said Nathan  
  
"But if your so powerful then how come you can't just stop the evil?" asked Davis  
  
"We are powerful, but we can only work to keep the balance. No one, on Earth or the digital world, is powerful enough to get rid of all evil." explained the blue orb  
  
"But now if you are ever in real trouble we will be able to help." said the red orb  
  
"Gee thanks." said Yolie  
  
"Your welcome." said the brown orb  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Mimi  
  
"Now, you may take back your crests." said the green orb as the crests lifted out of the slots and reentered the children's tags.  
  
"You children should better get going. I promised your parents you'd be back by noon." said Nathan  
  
"Do we have to?" complained Davis  
  
"Yes, the digital world is quiet right now. Besides you know we will contact you if their is trouble." said Nathan  
  
"Okay." said Davis lowering his head.  
  
"But how do we get back. You brought us here Nathan, and I don't see any TV's around." pointed out Izzy  
  
"Where do you need to go?" asked the green orb  
  
"I guess to our homes." said Tai  
  
"Very well." said the blue orb  
  
Suddenly nine gates open on the sides of the room.  
  
"Those are our homes." said Kari  
  
"They can open gates to?" asked Izzy  
  
"Of course. They gave me the ability to open the gates. Now you better get going or you'll get me in trouble with your parents." said Nathan  
  
"Bye." said everyone as they stepped through the gates.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to go to. I didn't get much sleep last night and it's time I return to our base. But before I go, what happened to your Betamon?" asked Nathan  
  
"He was defeated in the battle with Apocalymon and I'm afraid I do not know what happened after that. I looked for him at Primary Village but I never saw him come back." said Michael  
  
"I'm sorry, goodbye for now." said Nathan as he went and left the room.  
  
"Goodbye Nathan. We are always available when you need us." called out the red orb as Nathan walked out of sight.  
  
Now that the digidestind have their crests back and have new allies what will happen in the digital world.  
  
Find out on the next Digimon:The Digital Guardians  
  
Well I said that there wasn't going to be any big fighting but there will be in the next part. As always please R&R. 


	5. The Lords of Darkness

Well here's the last chapter of The Digital Guardians and so I hope you like it. I will be writing a sequel for this so be on the look out for it. Like I said this part will have some fighting and it will also give a little hint as to what will be in the sequel. Enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai. I am not making any money on this so please don't sue. But I do own all the characters that I create, so please don't take them and if this has any similarity to other stories or characters, sorry, it was not meant.  
  
The Digital Guardians  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Lords of Darkness  
  
(Davis Narrating) The digital world has been really quiet since we took out BlackKnightmon and I really want to get some Digi-butt kickin' in. But I guess it's okay since the older kids got their crests back, but that was last week and it's really been boring, even DemiVeemon thinks so. Well hopefully there will be some action soon.  
  
Tai and Kari invited Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolie, TK, and Matt over to their house to talk more about Kari and TK's dream.  
  
"We're all here Tai so what do you want?" asked Matt  
  
"Let's talk in my room." said Tai leading everyone in.  
  
"So what's this all about?" asked Davis  
  
"Genni sent us some more information on the weapons from our dreams." said Kari as she closed the door.  
  
"Why do you sound like it's so serious?" asked Yolie  
  
"It is." said Tai  
  
"Genni said he came across a prophecy that talked about the weapons. It says that we will only get them when there is darkness threatening us and we are in great need for them." explained Kari  
  
"That sounds like what that women said from our dream." said TK  
  
"That is why we wanted you to come, we tried to have everyone here but the others were busy." said Kari  
  
"The prophecy talks about darkness and you guys know how Kari can be effected by it." said Tai  
  
"Don't worry. We'll all be there with you so there's nothing to worry about." said Ken  
  
"Thanks Ken." said Kari  
  
"Besides we've beaten bad guys before and we'll do it again." said Davis  
  
Suddenly Tai's computer started beeping.  
  
"What's up with your computer Tai?" asked Matt  
  
"It looks like a message." answered Tai sitting down and opening the message. "It's a message from Nathan."  
  
"Well lets hear it." said Davis  
  
Tai opens the message to show a video message in a pop up.  
  
"Hey guys. I don't know if you've been trying to figure out why it's been quiet lately but I found out why. Three digimon that are calling themselves The Lords of Darkness have been building their forces and are preparing for an attack on the digital world. I'm not sure just when it's going to happen but it's going to be soon. I need you guys to be ready. I've sent this message to the others and I've included the little bit of data that I've been able to collect on these digimon. But I have to warn you it won't be easy. I've even felt their power affect me and it sends shivers down my spine at the feeling. Gotta go but good luck and be prepared. Until later, see ya." said Nathan as the message ended.  
  
"Talk about bad timing." said Cody  
  
"Well we should probably take a look." said Tai as he brought up the information.  
  
Tai brings up a picture with three black and grey digimon. They looked mostly human except for certain parts. The one on the left had a black sword at his side and a black whip in his right hand, the one in the center was a women with black raven wings from her back and a raven claw for a left hand, and the one on the right had dynamite strapped around his body and a large cannon for a right arm.  
  
"The one on the right is Desolomon, he is the leader of the group, his attacks are Desolation Sword and Ultimate Destruction. The one in the middle is Blidemon, her attacks are Raven's Blight and Darkness Wing. The last one is Destructomon, his attacks are Destructo Cannon and Blast Powder. It also says that they are all Mega digimon." said Tai  
  
"We can beat them." said Davis  
  
"He's right. We beat the Dark Masters after all." said Matt  
  
"Thanks guys." said Kari  
  
"Besides we have more help now than you did back then." said Ken  
  
"That's right, we have the Nathan and the other Guardians." said Yolie  
  
"Plus the Digi-Spheres said they would help us." said Cody  
  
"And what ever happens, we'll face it together." finished Davis for everyone.  
  
"I guess we should take Nathan's advice and try to save our energy. I'll call Izzy and see what he thinks." said Tai  
  
"I'll show you out." said Kari taking everyone out.  
  
Tai picks up the phone and dials a number.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Izzumi. This is Tai, is Izzy there?" asked Tai into the phone.  
  
At the Guardians Base in the Digital World...  
  
Nathan and Caljemon are playing a game of chess and Caljemon is just making his move. Ken and Jen are watching and trying to figure out what moves will be played.  
  
"So what kind of move do you think Caljemon will make? He's new to the game but he's doing really well." asked Jen leaning over to Ken.  
  
"I'm not really sure. But right now I'm more worried about Nathan." said Ken  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jen  
  
"Ever since he found out about the Lords of Darkness, he's been preoccupied and almost not him self." explained Ken  
  
"And your worried that it could affect him if we get in a fight." said Jen looking strait at Ken.  
  
"Exactly." said Ken  
  
"That's what I like about you." said Jen causing Ken to turn to face her. "You always worry about other before your self, it's kinda cute."  
  
"Ah thanks?" said Ken blushing the complement.  
  
"Besides, you know how this has affected him before. If anything this will cause him to fight harder." said Jen giving Ken a wink.  
  
"Your move Nathan." said Caljemon as he moves his Knight and took out a Pawn.  
  
Nathan is just staring at the wall with his chin in his hand and elbow on the table.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Caljemon  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'll be fine. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." said Nathan as he looked at the board and made his move. "Check Mate. My Queen has your King trapped."  
  
"What is that three win for you?" asked Caljemon  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't do bad. You had two wins yourself." said Nathan as the entire room suddenly shook.  
  
"What was that?" asked Jen  
  
"Command to Nathan, you better get up her." came Erin's voice from the ships intercom.  
  
"I'm on my way." said Nathan  
  
Command is filled with red light from the flashing alarms as Nathan, Ken, Jen, and Caljemon come to the deck.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Nathan as he ran over to the counsel that Erin was at.  
  
"We've been hit by some kind of energy blast." replied Erin  
  
"How? We're over 40,000 feet in the air." asked Jen  
  
"I don't know, but it had to be really powerful to get us this high up." replied Erin  
  
"I'll see if I can find out where it came from." said Ken as he ran to a counsel to the left side of the deck.  
  
"What do I do?" asked Caljemon  
  
"Nothing for just yet." said Nathan as he turned back to Erin. "What's damaged?"  
  
"Hull fractures on decks 8 - 10 and systems running on minimal power." replied Erin  
  
"And the engines?" asked Nathan  
  
"Engines are fine but we've got a bigger problem, the Power Core is going in to overload." said Erin  
  
"Can we fix it?" asked Nathan  
  
"I'll give it a try." said Jen as she sat down at a counsel to their right.  
  
"Caljemon, I want you to go and get everyone to the escape pod launch area just in case." said Nathan  
  
"I'm on it." said Caljemon running out of Command.  
  
"I've tracked down the energy blast." said Ken  
  
"Let's see it." ordered Nathan  
  
"Affirmative." said Ken as he tapped the controls and brought up an image on the main screen.  
  
"The Lord of Darkness!" said Nathan with his mouth going dry at the sight.  
  
"One of them must have shot the blast at us because I'm not detecting any weapons." explained Ken  
  
"I can't correct the Core's problem." said Jen from the station she was at.  
  
"How long till overload?" asked Nathan  
  
"Five minuets. And if it over loads it'll wipe out a good portion of the ground below." explained Jen  
  
"We have to shut it down Nathan." said Erin  
  
"I know, but if it crashes here it will take out a lot of innocent digimon too. Wait, I have an idea." said Nathan as he ran to the forward console.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Jen standing up from where she was sitting.  
  
"I'm changing course." replied Nathan  
  
"There's no time. We have to shut down the Core now." said Ken  
  
"I have to do this. I want all of you to go to the escape bay and get everyone out." ordered Nathan  
  
"But." started Jen  
  
"Go now." ordered Nathan as Ken and Jen left.  
  
"Erin I want you to go to." said Nathan as she walked up beside him.  
  
"I'm not going till you do, don't say it." said Erin stopping his protest.  
  
"Alright, tell me when everyone's clear." said Nathan  
  
"Gotcha." said Erin as she ran back to her consol. "Where are we headed?"  
  
"The Server Dessert. There will be fewer casualties that way." explained Nathan  
  
"Okay, everyone is away." stated Erin  
  
"And the course is set." said Nathan standing up. "Computer begin Power Core shut down procedures."  
  
"Core shut down in 30 seconds." replied the Computer  
  
"Nathan we can't get to the escape bay in time and we can't fly away at this height." protested Erin  
  
"I know, that's why were taking the Streaker." Nathan said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
"You can let go I can run for my self." said Erin as she pulls her arm free.  
  
"Core shut down in 10 seconds." came the computer voice.  
  
"Computer, open Launch Bay doors." called out Nathan to the Computer.  
  
"Affirmative." said the Computer  
  
They turn the corner into the Launch Bay with the doors open wide and the Streaker ready for launch.  
  
"Punch it Nathan." said Erin as they jumped in.  
  
"Engaging thrusters." said Nathan as the small ship lurched forward.  
  
The Streaker made it out just as the Core shut down and the base went into a dive directly at the Dessert. As the base crashed into the ground, dirt shot strait up into the air creating a huge dust cloud.  
  
"How'd it make out?" Nathan asked Erin as he flew back over where the base had crashed.  
  
"It's intact, it just crashed with such force that it's over 5 miles under the dirt." explained Erin  
  
"Dang, well at least we won't have to worry about any evil digimon getting it." said Nathan  
  
"No one will get it with how deep it is." put in Erin "I've got a fix on the escape pod signals. Their at the ruins 20 miles North."  
  
"Setting course and engaging." said Nathan as the ship shot forward again toward the ruins.  
  
Meanwhile in the Real World...  
  
Izzy's on the phone with Tai.  
  
"Yeah Tai I just saw Nathan's message before you called...I know it's really bad looking...I'll see what I can, Whoa!...Something big just happened in the digiworld...I don't know yet, let me put you on the speaker phone." said Izzy as he hung up the hand piece and switched the phone to speaker and sat down at his computer.  
  
"So what is it Izzy?" came Tai's voice from the phone.  
  
"Something big just crashed into the dessert of Server." replied Izzy  
  
"Can you find out what it was?" asked Tai  
  
"Just a sec. I'm going to use the program Jen sent us." replied Izzy "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What is it!" demanded Tai  
  
"It's the Guardians base." stated Izzy  
  
"No way!" gasped Tai "How's that possible?"  
  
"It looks like some powerful beam of energy hit it and cause the Core to overload. They shut it down and had to let it crash in to the ground." explained Izzy  
  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Tai  
  
"I think so." said Izzy  
  
"Good, but I better go and see if I can catch the others before they leave to tell them what happened." said Tai  
  
"I'm going to e-mail Genni and tell him, bye Tai." said Izzy  
  
"Bye Izzy." said Tai as he hung up the phone.  
  
In the Digital World...  
  
Genni is at his home and sees the e-mail from Izzy.  
  
"Huh, an e-mail from Izzy." said Genni as he opened the message and read it.  
  
'Genni,  
  
Something bad hit the Guardians base and caused it to crash. I don't know where they are but they might need some help.  
  
Izzy'  
  
~I wonder if the Lords of Darkness could have had something to do with this. From what information Nathan sent me they will be a serious problem.~ thought Genni as suddenly his doorbell rang. ~I wonder who that could be?~  
  
The water parts at the top of the lake and Genni comes walking up.  
  
"Nathan! Are any of you hurt." asked Genni as he sees the Streaker parked near the woods and everyone walking towards the lake.  
  
"No, luckily we all got out without getting hurt." answered Nathan  
  
"Izzy just sent me an e-mail that said that your base had crashed." explained Genni  
  
"We need some place to stay for right now." said Nathan  
  
"Of course, come down to my home." said Genni as he led them down the stairs and the water closed behind them.  
  
"Nice place." commented Tunskmon  
  
"Thanks, so what happened?" asked Genni  
  
"One of the Lords of Darkness shot an energy blast that over loaded our Power Core. We had to evacuate and we needed to find some place where they wouldn't find us for the time being." explained Nathan  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" asked Genni  
  
"I need to see the Digi-Spheres. Hopefully they will have some more of an idea about the Lords of Darkness." said Nathan  
  
"I will open the path then." said Genni  
  
"Wait, will the water come in if I open these doors?" asked Nathan  
  
"No, but we are 50 feet down." replied Genni  
  
"Not a problem, tell everyone I'll be back as soon as possible." said Nathan as he opened the door and shot out and up towards the surface.  
  
"Where's Nathan going?" asked Snowchimon as she came up behind Genni.  
  
"He went to talk to someone." said Genni as he closed the door. "Now we better join the others."  
  
Later inside the Digi-Spheres Temple...  
  
Nathan is talking to the Digi-Spheres about what has happened.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions on what to do?" asked Nathan  
  
"We will have to be careful in our actions, this enemy is powerful and has already caused much disturbance in both worlds." said the green orb  
  
"We must rely on the prophesy as well." said the red orb  
  
"What prophesy?" asked Nathan at its mention.  
  
"A prophecy states that when darkness threatens goodness the bearers of Hope and Light will form the Blade of Hope and the Staff of Light to weaken the darkness." explained the brown orb  
  
"The bearers of Hope and Light are TK and Kari." said Nathan somewhat shocked.  
  
"That is not all," said the blue orb, "the prophesy also states that when true feelings are confessed that the one who holds the powers of both shall come and lead the final attack on the darkness."  
  
"But that would mean." said Nathan  
  
"Yes, our old friend will return." said the red orb  
  
"But why do you think that this prophesy is taking place now?" asked Nathan  
  
"We believe that the Lords of Darkness are the darkness referred to in the prophesy." said the brown orb  
  
"When you mention it, it does make sense." agreed Nathan  
  
"Unfortunately the loss of your base was an unseen development. You will be at more of a disadvantage because of this." said the green orb  
  
"You should go back to Genni's and rest for the night. I fear that there will be much trouble tomorrow. If their is trouble we will provide all the help we can give." said the blue orb  
  
"All right, but I fear that you might be right." said Nathan as he left the room and the temple.  
  
Meanwhile in the Real World...  
  
Sora is on the phone and Mimi had run out to get some 'essentials' as she calls them.  
  
"You better be kidding Tai...Oh my goodness your not...All right, I'll tell Mimi when she gets back...Okay, bye Tai." said Sora as Tai told her the news about the Guardians and hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi Sora I'm back, what's wrong?" Mimi asked as she came through the door and saw Sora's face.  
  
"The Guardians base crashed, Tai just called to tell me." explained Sora  
  
"Oh no. Are they all right?" asked Mimi  
  
"I think so, but Tai wants us to be ready incase anything big happens soon." replied Sora  
  
"That's good. Suddenly I'm not feeling like doing anything anymore." said Mimi  
  
"Neither am I. We should probably get some sleep. It's almost ten and if Tai says to be ready we'll need all the rest we can get." said Sora  
  
"Your right Sora, I'm going to get ready for bed." said Mimi as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
The next morning in the Digital World...  
  
Nathan is at the Streaker working out some problems when Erin walks up.  
  
"Nathan, what did the Digi-Spheres have to say? You got back so late that we didn't get to ask you last night." said Erin  
  
"They told me about a prophecy that they think the Lords of Darkness are referred to in. One of them also said that there is going to be trouble today." said Nathan  
  
"So this is the day." said Erin lowering her head.  
  
"I'm afraid so. When we do fight them I will not be digivolving." said Nathan  
  
"Why not?" asked Erin as her head shot up at the statement.  
  
"Because we will need all the Mega digimon that we can get. Our powers can only reach about that when we have rested for a long while and we have been fighting for the pasts several months." said Nathan  
  
"Well if your not digivolving then neither am I." said Erin  
  
"Yes you are, even though your power won't be that of a Mega you'll still be as powerful as an Ultimate, and we're going to need all the power we can get." insisted Nathan  
  
"You're right, I was being selfish." said Erin  
  
"It's okay, you just wanted to be in the same boat as me. I'll still be able to protect myself even though I won't be digivolved." said Nathan  
  
"I'm still sorry, but we should go in and tell the others what you found out." said Erin  
  
"I suppose so." said Nathan as he closed the panel he was working on. Then as they were walking away an alarm went off in the Streaker. "Or maybe not!" he said as he ran back to the ship.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Erin as she stands over him looking at the ships instruments.  
  
"The Lords of Darkness have appeared on the cliff of Point Mountain 60 miles Southeast." explained Nathan  
  
"Looks like the battle is starting now. I'll go get the others and get back in a sec." said Erin running out.  
  
"And I'll hit the alarm." said Nathan as he began tapping controls.  
  
In the Real World...  
  
Yolie and Cody are at TK's talking about what Tai and Kari told them yesterday when their digivices go off.  
  
"What's going on with the digivices?" asked Cody  
  
"They're beeping like crazy." said Yolie  
  
"It's an alarm. Some thing must be happening in the digital world." said TK as he ran to his computer and a video pops up immediately.  
  
"Digidestind, their is a problem. The Lords of Darkness have shown themselves and are preparing to attack. I've sent their location and am waiting for you. Hurry!" said Nathan's message on the computer.  
  
"You heard him, let's go." urged Upamon  
  
"He's right. Ready guys, Digi-Port Open!" call Yolie as they all entered the computer.  
  
In the Digital World...  
  
The Lords of Darkness are on the cliff that Nathan had identified.  
  
"This place is disgusting, it is so full of life." said Blidemon  
  
"Can we destroy this place already?" asked Destructomon  
  
"No, we have something to take care of first." said Desolomon  
  
"Can't we at least have a little fun?" pleaded Blidemon  
  
"I suppose a 'little' fun." said Desolomon  
  
"Finally, Raven's Blight!" called out Blidemon as hundreds of ravens appeared and completely destroyed the vegetation around and in a tree near them.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" questioned Destructomon as he pointed at a shape coming at them on the horizon.  
  
The shape got larger and then several laser beams were shot at them causing them to step back.  
  
"Nice shooting Erin." complemented Nathan from the pilot's seat of the Streaker.  
  
"Thanks, I think I got their attention." replied Erin  
  
"I'm setting us down. Genni?" said Nathan  
  
"Yes Nathan?" asked Genni  
  
"I want you to look after the two children." said Nathan  
  
"But we want to help." protested Snowy  
  
"No you two must stay here and be safe." said Caljemon  
  
"But." started the children.  
  
"Don't make me order you." said Caljemon shutting them up.  
  
"Okay were landed." said Nathan as he opened the back door.  
  
"Then let's go." said Wolfmon as he spoke up running out the door with Hareiormon and his sister close behind.  
  
"You heard him." said Nathan as the rest ran out of the door.  
  
"You have a plan right Nathan?" asked Jen as they were running.  
  
"They attacked so early..." started Nathan  
  
"That you didn't have time for one." finished Ken for Nathan.  
  
"Well I have one." said Erin  
  
"What?" asked Jen  
  
"Digivolve!" exclaimed Erin pulling out her digivice. "Guardian Merger Sequence Engage!"  
  
"Floramon"  
  
"Erin"  
  
"Guardian Merge to ... Florenamon, The Guardian of Loyalty!"  
  
"We can't let her do this alone." said Ken "Ready Jen?"  
  
"You bet." replied Jen  
  
"Guardian Merger Sequence Engage!" exclaimed the two.  
  
"Starmon"  
  
"Jen"  
  
"Guardian Merge to ... StarJenmon, The Guardian of Clarity!"  
  
"Gotsumon"  
  
"Ken"  
  
"Guardian Merge to ... GotsKenmon, The Guardian of Peace!"  
  
StarJenmon looks exactly like Jen. She is dressed in clothing similar to Starmon's and had a huge star on her back. GotsKenmon looks like Ken except that now all his skin and clothing are stone grey, and has the same top knobs as Gotsumon.  
  
"StarJenmon's attacks are Boomerang Star and Clarity Blade, GotsKenmon's attacks are Mountain Crusher and Peace Blade. As with Florenamon and Hunskmon they also have many attacks unique to their swords." explained Nathan  
  
"My turn." said Tunskmon  
  
"Tunskmon, Warp Digivolve to ... TransMammothmon!"  
  
"We're not out either." said Wolfmon  
  
"Wolfmon, Digivolve to ... Werewolfmon!"  
  
"Werewolfmon, Digivolve to ... Saberwolfmon!"  
  
"Hareiormon, Digivolve to ... Rabberiormon!"  
  
"LadyHareiormon, Digivolve to ... LadyRabberiormon!"  
  
"Well if it isn't the Guardians." said Desolomon as they reached him.  
  
"Do you think you can beat us?" asked Florenamon  
  
"I do more than just think, Desolation Sword!" yelled Desolomon as his sword shot out black energy bolts at the group.  
  
"Everyone scatter!" cried Nathan as he dodged the attack.  
  
"Oh yeah, try this. Blizzard Blast!" called out TransMammothmon after he dodged the attack.  
  
"Everyone attack, Saber Claw!" called out Saberwolfmon  
  
"Boomerang Star!" said StarJenmon as she took the star on her back and threw it at the Lords of Darkness.  
  
"Mountain Crusher!" said GotsKenmon as he shot tons of sand and rock at the enemy.  
  
"Pollen Storm!"  
  
"Ice Blade!"  
  
"Now it's our turn." said Rabberiormon  
  
"Rabb Cannon!" exclaimed the two rabbits.  
  
"Oh yeah, Darkness Wave!" called Blidemon as she extended her wings and shot waves of dark energy at the group.  
  
"He he, Destructo Cannon!" called out Destructomon as he shot a blast of energy from his arm cannon.  
  
The attacks hit the digivolved Guardians sending them flying back.  
  
"Guy's it's over here." came Davis's voice as he came out of the near by woods riding on ExVeemon, followed by the other younger kids with their digimon digivolved to Champion and the older kids and their digimon running behind.  
  
"Oh no they've been hit." said Yolie  
  
"Look more victims." said Desolomon as he saw the children.  
  
"Oh yeah, Davis!" called out Ken.  
  
"Right." replied Davis  
  
"ExVeemon"  
  
"Stingmon"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to ... Paildramon!"  
  
"Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to ... Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon, Mode Change to ... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Aquilamon"  
  
"Gatomon"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to ... Silphymon!"  
  
"Ankylomon"  
  
"Angemon"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to ... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"We need to help them." said Matt  
  
"Everyone, you need to digivolve." ordered Tai to the other digimon.  
  
"Biyomon, Digivolve to ... Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon, Digivolve to ... "Garudamon!"  
  
"Palmon, Digivolve to ... Togemon!"  
  
"Togemon, Digivolve to ... Lilymon!"  
  
"Gomamon, Digivolve to ... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to ... Zudomon!"  
  
"Tentomon, Digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to ... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to ... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to ... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"You still think of us as victims?" asked Imperialdramon as he stepped forward, leading the group.  
  
"Of course, your just larger targets now." retorted Desolomon  
  
"Oh yeah! We'll see about that, Positron Laser!" called Imperialdramon leading the troops.  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
The attacks shot forth towards the Lords of Darkness, but they didn't move.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ultimate Destruction!" called Desolomon as he formed a large amount of energy in his hands and shot it forth.  
  
"Darkness Wing!"  
  
"Blast Powder!" called Destructomon as he threw several sticks of dynamite.  
  
Both sides of attacks flew towards each other. The attacks made by Lords of Darkness hit the other attacks and over powered them as they shot past and struck all the digimon to some degree.  
  
"These guys are tough." said Silphymon as he got up from the ground.  
  
"No kidding." said Imperialdramon getting to his feet.  
  
"We can still beat them." said Caljemon as he came up from behind them.  
  
"Hey guys, try the 'Divide and Conquer' idea." put in Nathan as everyone else got up and gathered together.  
  
"He's right, come on." said WarGreymon as he, Garudamon, Zudomon, and Shakkoumon separated from the group and went after Destructomon.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
"You heard him." said MetalGarurumon as he, TransMammothmon, Lilymon, MegaKabuterimon, StarJenmon, and GotsKenmon went after Blidemon. "Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Blizzard Blast!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Clarity Blade!"  
  
"Peace Blade!"  
  
StarJenmon and GotsKenmon's swords charged with Gold and Orange energy as they were shot forth at Blidemon.  
  
"Our turn." said Imperialdramon as he, Silphymon, Florenamon, Saberwolfmon, Caljemon, Rabberiormon, and LadyRabberiormon went after Desolomon. "Positron Laser!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Northern Winds!"  
  
"Wolf Slash!"  
  
"Ice Blade!"  
  
"Rabbit Kick!"  
  
"Rabb Cannon!"  
  
Saberwolfmon slashed his dagger through the air and shot a slash of energy.  
  
Most of the attacks hit but only moved the Lords of Darkness a matter of inches.  
  
"Pathetic, Desolation Sword!" called Desolomon  
  
"Raven's Blight!"  
  
"Destructo Cannon!"  
  
The attacks hit Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and Caljemon hard sending them flying back as the others continued fighting.  
  
At the Digi-Sphere's Temple...  
  
"The battle is not going well." pointed out Michael as he watched the battle from an orb in the center of the alter.  
  
"No, it does not." agreed the blue orb  
  
"We must help them." said the red orb  
  
"Agreed." said the green orb  
  
The center-viewing orb began glowing brighter. It pulsated with energy and then shot a beam of energy strait into the air.  
  
"It is up to them now." said the brown orb  
  
Back at the Battle...  
  
Most of the digimon are on the ground and WarGreymon, Imperialdramon, and MetalGarurumon are still fighting.  
  
"Imperialdramon things are not looking good." said WarGreymon  
  
"I know WarGreymon." replied Imperialdramon  
  
"We're going to need a miracle." put in MetalGarurumon  
  
Then a beam of light came down from the sky and radiated out encompassing the group.  
  
"Hey talk about a power surge." said MegaKabuterimon as he and the other got up.  
  
"I have never felt such power." said Caljemon as the energy flowed into him.  
  
"Something's up with Caljemon." pointed out Florenamon  
  
Suddenly energy shot back out of him in a blinding flash.  
  
"Caljemon, Digivolve to ... Soljemon Knight Form!"  
  
Soljemon had on gold armor with his sword in his hand which now had jewels embedded in it. He now appeared to be a middle aged person with a very determined look on his face.  
  
"Wow now that's tough looking." said Yolie with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"I am the Knight form of Soljemon, I will defeat my enemies with my Solar Sword attack." said Soljemon with an older harsh sound in his voice.  
  
"Ah guys, look at Silphymon and Shakkoumon." said TK pointing at the two that were also glowing with energy.  
  
"Oh no." said Destructomon as he shielded his eyes.  
  
"Silphymon, Mega Digivolve to ... Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Shakkoumon, Mega Digivolve to ... Vikemon!"  
  
Valkyrimon had on gold and white armor with large white and red feathers coming from his shoulders, he had a large sword on his left side and a bow on his back, and a gold Hawk resting on his right arm. Vikemon is a large grey ogre of sorts with a tail, He has gold armor over his shoulders and back with round green with gold trim shields on his shoulders. He had two large axe's on his back with Mace balls on the handle ends and a Viking hat on his head."  
  
"That's Valkyrimon, the Mega form of Silphymon, his attacks are Feral Sword and Lightning Arrow. And that's Vikemon, the Mega form of Shakkoumon, his attacks are Arctic Blizzard and Viking Axe." said Izzy as he read from his computer the descriptions of the new digimon.  
  
"Lords of Darkness your threat to the Digital World ends now." came a much more authoritative voice from Valkyrimon. "Feral Sword!"  
  
"Viking Axe!"  
  
The two attacks shot at the Lords of Darkness sending them back several yards.  
  
"Desolomon, if this keeps up we're going to lose." sneered Blidemon at Desolomon.  
  
"You think I don't know that!" yelled Desolomon as he looked at their foes with a careful eye. Then he saw his opportunity, Kari was standing near the edge of the cliff. He smiled as he held out his hand and fired a blast at the ground in front of Kari sending her flying over the edge.  
  
"Ahhh." yelled Kari as she flew over the edge.  
  
"Kari no!" yelled TK as he jumped off the cliff after her.  
  
"What?" asked Nathan from the other side of the opening as he saw Kari and TK go over the cliff. "Awe crap!"  
  
Nathan shot off at incredible speed and jumped off the cliff after Kari and TK.  
  
~Nathan said I just have to believe in myself. But how can that be enough. I don't care what happens right now, I just can't let Kari die. I care too much about her, I love her too much to let her die.~ though TK realizing his true feelings for Kari as he tried to reach for her. "Kari!"  
  
Kari's eyes shoot open when she hears TK calling her voice and she goes silent when she sees him falling after her ~Why would he jump off after me. He should have kept himself safe, what could he possibly be thinking to .. could he like me so much that he would die to, or could he love me.~ As Kari thinks these things she reaches out her hand for TK. "TK help!"  
  
~What in TK's head could he have been thinking to jump of this cliff. Unless it's the prophesy.~ thought Nathan as he tried to catch up with Kari and TK.  
  
"Kari, grab my hand." said TK as he grew closer to Kari  
  
"I'm trying TK." said Kari  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I'll get you." said TK out loud ~Come on TK, concentrate. You can do it.~  
  
"TK!" Kari said looking up at the determined look in TK's eye's and closing her own as she reaches her hand out as much as she can. "I believe in you."  
  
~Well this is interesting.~ thought Nathan as he sees TK and Kari surrounded by a soft glow.  
  
"I've got you Kari." exclaimed TK as he grabbed her hand. She opens her eyes and they just stair at each other.  
  
"TK, you have to be the fastest student I've ever had." said Nathan as he came up beside them.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked TK confused  
  
"Look around, you've stopped in mid air." replied Nathan  
  
"Huh?" said TK as he looked around to see that Nathan was right, they had stopped falling. "I .. I did it."  
  
~If TK can do it than so can I.~ thought Kari as she let go of TK's hand.  
  
"Kari!" exclaimed TK when he felt Kari let go of his hand and then stopped when he saw her floating below him.  
  
"And that would make you the second fastest student I've ever had." remarked Nathan  
  
"Come on TK, let's go finish this battle." said Kari as she grabbed his hand and they took off back up to the cliff.  
  
"Really fast students." said Nathan as he watched them fly fastly upward and then he took off following their example.  
  
"Look it's Kari and TK." said Yolie as they came up and landed on the cliff with Nathan not far behind.  
  
"Were they just flying?" asked Cody in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry guys we know what to do." said Kari as she and TK held their hands out in front of them and energy began to gather above them.  
  
"This doesn't look good." pointed out Destructomon  
  
"No kidding, let's get out of here." said Blidemon as she and Destructomon began running.  
  
"Going somewhere." said Valkyrimon as he Imperialdramon and Vikemon stepped in front of their escape.  
  
"Uh oh." said Destructomon  
  
The energy in Kari and TK's hands formed in to the Staff of Light and the Blade of Hope.  
  
"Take this Lords of Darkness." said Kari  
  
Kari and TK held their weapons above their heads as energy began to collect in the blade of the sword and the end of the staff. They swung them forward and shot the energy forward, seriously damaging the Lords of Darkness.  
  
"Wow, what an attack." said Sora with her mouth open.  
  
"Kari, there's something I need to tell you." said TK as he turned her to face him.  
  
"Yes TK." replied Kari staring into his eyes.  
  
"We've been friends for a long time and I have always liked you as a friend, but when you were falling and I jumped after you, I realized that I like you more than just a friend. Kari, I love you." said TK  
  
"Oh TK, I love you to." said Kari as she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss on the lips,  
  
"Lo..lo..love him." Davis stuttered with his mouth hanging to the ground.  
  
"Davis, snap out of it." yelled Cody  
  
"But she said she loved him." protested Davis  
  
"Forget about it right now Davis! We've got bigger problems and if you don't snap out of it we'll lose." demanded Yolie  
  
"Okay." said Davis shaking the scene off.  
  
A column of light then descended from the sky and the women from Kari and TK's dream came down the light and stopped when she was low enough to be seen. Her eye's were closed and her arms crossed, but when she stopped her arms went to her sides and her eye's opened and looked strait at the Lords of Darkness.  
  
"Lords of Darkness, you have threatened the balance of the Digiworld and wish to destroy it and this I cannot allow." came a firm voice from the women.  
  
"Oh, and just what do you think you can do about us." came a snappy remark from Desolomon.  
  
"Are you that foolish, the attacks made by the Staff of Light and the Blade of Hope have already cause you to use what energy you have left to keep yourselves alive. So now you will perish, everyone attack together." said the women as she held her hands in front of her and formed a ball of energy between them and then shot the energy right at the Lords of Darkness.  
  
"You heard her, Positron Laser!" called Imperialdramon  
  
"Lightning Arrow!"  
  
"Arctic Blizzard!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Blizzard Blast!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Solar Sword!"  
  
"Wolf Slash!"  
  
"Rabb Cannon!"  
  
"Rabb Cannon!"  
  
"Northern Winds!"  
  
"Infernal Wind!" called out StarJenmon as she formed a fiery form of Florenamon's Northern Winds.  
  
"Fissure Sword!" called out GotsKenmon as he slammed his sword to the ground and opened a crack that went strait towards the Lords of Darkness.  
  
The attacks came at the Lords of Darkness from all directions.  
  
"These three have cause enough damage to the digital world, and I'm not letting them get away." said Nathan as he formed three Data Crystals and threw them at the doomed digimon.  
  
"Ahhh." screamed the Lords of Darkness as they went to Digi-dust and were absorbed into the crystals, which then floated back to Nathan and were now a pitch-black color.  
  
"We did it!" said Davis jumping up with joy as their digimon all dedigivolved, including Soljemon.  
  
"Yes you did, and now it's time to get rid of these three once and for all." said Nathan as he held his hand towards the ground and a sort of small cannon formed. A slot opened and Nathan put the three crystals into it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Yolie  
  
"It's a cannon that will shoot them into the sun." Nathan said as he tapped a few controls and the cannon shot the crystals into the sky.  
  
"But why the sun?" asked Cody  
  
"Because the digital world's sun is able of completely destroying their data.  
  
"Oh." said Yolie and Cody together.  
  
"It's you!" exclaimed Kari as the women floated down in front of her and TK and her wings vanished with energy. This also caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Who are you?" asked TK  
  
"I am the one who wields the powers of both Hope and Light." responded the women  
  
"But we have the crests of Hope and Light." said Kari  
  
"Let's just say she's a friend," said Nathan as he walked up to the pair, "it's good to see you again, Kit."  
  
"Kit?" questioned everyone.  
  
"Yes, my name is Kit but I am much more, I am the future child of Kari and TK." said Kit  
  
"What!" said Kari in disbelief  
  
"How's that possible?" asked TK  
  
"Let me explain, after you defeated VenomMyotismon and returned to the digiworld together, my data was separated and was thrown back in digital time. I found my self not knowing who or where I was, that is until Nathan and the other Guardians found me and they helped me find out who I was and how to get back to where I needed to be. When in the past I took the name Kit because it represents you two. When you two saw me in your dream's it was because that was the only time in which I could link your minds so that I could communicate with you." explained Kit  
  
"Well that's a story." said Tai after hearing what Kit had to say.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to go." said Kit "Do to the fact that I have not yet been born I can only manifest myself for a short period of time."  
  
"Wait, how will we know which child you are?" asked Kari  
  
"You will know." said Kit as she began to glow and disappear from the bottom. "Nathan, the battles you are fighting cannot be won at this time. You must seal off the Dark Ocean's power, for it is the only way that we will be safe."  
  
"Goodbye Kit." said Kari  
  
"Goodbye, mom and dad." Kit said as the last of her broke apart and the energy split and went right into TK and Kari.  
  
"There is much to do, everyone follow me." said Nathan as he lead everyone to the Streaker.  
  
Outside the Digi-Sphere's Temple...  
  
All the digidestind and their digimon are waiting at the bottom of the steps as Nathan and Erin come walking down with Michael and the Digi-Spheres floating down behind them.  
  
"Where are Jen and Ken Nathan?" asked Tai  
  
"They have gone to the real world." replied Nathan  
  
"But why?" asked Sora  
  
"They need to be there for what we're going to do." replied Erin  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Yolie  
  
"We are going to seal off the Dark Gates that lead from the Dark Ocean." replied Nathan  
  
"Is that possible?" asked Ken  
  
"It is but it takes a great deal of power, and it will only be temporary." explained Nathan  
  
"How long will it last." asked Kari  
  
"We don't know, but we think it will last for at least 20 years, maybe a few more." said Erin  
  
"Can we help?" asked Izzy  
  
"No, you do not have the right tools. We will use our swords as keys to seal the gates." said Nathan  
  
"That is why Ken and Jen are in the real world. We have to seal the Dark Gates from both worlds in order for it to be most effective." explained Erin  
  
"Oh." said Izzy  
  
"I'm afraid that is not all that must be done." said the blue orb  
  
"We will have to suppress the memories of the digital world from anyone who is not a digidestined. It is the only way to ensure that the seal will be effective." said the green orb  
  
"So everyone will forget, even our parents." asked Mimi  
  
"Yes, and also when you have children you cannot tell them about it either." said the red orb  
  
"Will we ever see our digimon again?" asked Sora  
  
"Yes, the Digi-Ports will be active but your digimon will have to remain in the digital world, and the Digi-Ports will be monitored by Gatedramon so you may not always be able to come." said the brown orb  
  
"No, I won't leave Kari." protested Gatomon at the news that she will have to stay in the digital world.  
  
"I think that we can let you go Gatomon, but we'll have to change your appearance to that of a normal cat." said Nathan  
  
"Okay, as long as I can be near Kari to protect her." agreed Gatomon as she was surrounded by a white light and is transformed into a white cat with a long tail.  
  
"I guess we won't be seeing much of you Guardians anymore either." said Ken  
  
"No we have to leave the digital world too. In fact when the seal takes hold we will all be transported to a farm on the outskirts of Tokyo." said Erin  
  
"In fact it's our farm." said Nathan as he grabs Erin at the waist and pulls her over.  
  
"We have also prepared the precautions that you have requested Nathan." said the blue orb  
  
"What precautions?" asked Matt  
  
"They have set up a television show and card game based on Digimon, so that if anyone questions the memory block they will associate their experiences with the TV show and card game." explained Nathan  
  
"Plus it will give children another show to watch and a game to play." put in Erin  
  
"Nathan you should begin, Ken and Jen should be in position by now." said Michael  
  
"You be careful here." said Erin as she and Nathan stepped out of the group to begin.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us, Michael?" asked Mimi  
  
"No, I must stay here to protect the Digi-Spheres." said Michael  
  
"Well like Erin said be careful." said Tai  
  
"Are you children ready?" asked Nathan as he and Erin had their swords in their hands.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." said Kari as she picked up Gatomon  
  
"Then we'll begin in five seconds from my Mark." said Nathan  
  
"We have initiated a visual link to Ken and Jen." said the brown orb  
  
"Okay but first, Caljemon I want you to take the Streaker and find the other Chi cells." said Nathan  
  
"But the Streaker is yours, I could not take it." replied Caljemon  
  
"Alright, think of it more as a loan." said Nathan  
  
"Very well, and thank-you." said Caljemon  
  
"Give us a count down kids, and Mark." said Nathan as his and Erin's swords started to glow with energy.  
  
"Five .. Four .. Three .. Two .. One!" counted the kids.  
  
At the count of one Nathan and Erin threw their swords into the air. The swords spun as they flew up into the sky until they literally cut the sky and stuck into it. Then all the digidestind and the Guardians were surrounded with a white light.  
  
At the Pepper farm in the Real World...  
  
As the light fades they find them selves outside of a horse pen and Kari still has Gatomon in her arms. Nathan is with them but Erin is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"It worked." said Yolie looking around.  
  
"Hey kids, ready to go?" came a voice  
  
"Dad?" said Matt as he sees who called.  
  
"Sorry I forgot to tell you. Your all here on a supposed trip for an ahead of school science project. You were able to convince your dad to be one of the drivers to bring you here." explained Nathan  
  
"So we should probably get going." said Tai  
  
"I guess we won't see you for a while then?" asked Izzy  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that." said Erin as she came up behind Nathan.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari  
  
"Coming this school year you're looking at the new assistant technology director." said Nathan  
  
"So you'll be close by if we have problems." said Izzy  
  
"Exactly." said Nathan  
  
"You kid's coming?" came Matt's dad's voice again.  
  
"Coming Dad!" yelled back Matt  
  
"Well bye." said Davis as he waived and went for the cars.  
  
"Bye." said the others as they waived and left for the cars.  
  
As the cars drove away the digidestind waived back at Nathan and Erin as they waived at them.  
  
"Well there they go." said Erin  
  
"They can now get a good rest from the fighting." said Nathan  
  
"We're done fighting for now too, but we still have things to do." said Erin  
  
"You got a message from Jen and Ken?" asked Nathan  
  
"Yup, Jen says she's already informed all the digidestind of Europe and Africa and will keep an eye on the area. Ken says he's almost got all the digidestind informed in North and South America." replied Erin  
  
"And you?" asked Nathan  
  
"I've sent messages to every digidestind in Asia and Australia, I've also got the tracking software set up." explained Erin  
  
"Well we're going to have a lot of work to do, but for now I say that we enjoy our new live here in the real world." said Nathan as he held her around the waist and they walked towards the house.  
  
And so the Dark Ocean's powers have been blocked and the digidestind can now get on with their lives. But how long will this last and what dangers will await them in the future. Only time holds the answers and so it is best left to time.  
  
For any one who want to know, I did not make up the Mega forms of Silphymon and Shakkoumon. They are mentioned in the series 4 booster sets of the card game. I'm not exactly sure on the title of the sequel yet but I'll make sure to mention that it is the sequel to this story. Until next time this is Nathan, The Digital Guardian. 


End file.
